Battle For The Sun
by Darkklinne
Summary: Anciennement "L'Amante du Professeur Rogue". Version 2009 - Qu’est-ce qui pousse une jeune fille bien sous tout rapport à venir travailler dans une maison de débauche ? Snape tentera de le découvrir bien malgré lui et bien malgré elle. SS
1. Ironie du Sort

**Battle For the Sun**

Anciennement**  
**

_(L'Amante du professeur Rogue)_

**

* * *

  
**

**Avant propos :**

Cette fanfiction est la toute première que j'ai écrite sur le couple _Severus Snape (Rogue) / Hermione Granger_. Sa première publication date de _Mai 2004_ sur ce site. Son titre alors était **« **_**L'Amante du Professeur Rogue **_». Il s'agissait avant tout d'un vulgaire **PWP** qui s'est transformé en véritable histoire. Une histoire qui comporte en tout 18 chapitres. (_Pour vous dire sans doute plus car j'ai fait pas mal de rajouts_).

Après un passage à vide où Harry Potter déserta les passions de mon cœur, je me décide enfin à remettre cette histoire en ligne.

Attention toutefois, j'ai totalement remanié la fic ! **Rogue** est devenu **Snape** et j'ai écourté certains passages tendancieux qui étaient de trop dans l'é d'autre où il y avait à dire...

Cette fic étant écrite avant la sortie des tomes 6 et 7,( _certains personnages perdurent et sont donc par conséquent encore en vie : Je pense surtout à Albus Dumbledore_). ** En fin de compte non**. J'ai réussi à faire mourir Dumbledore comme il se doit aussi et par conséquent cela change vraiment plus l'histoire.

Il y aura donc bien des éléments se référant aux tomes 6 et 7 qui pouvaient me sembler important pour les protagonistes majeur de cette histoire.

J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture de ce premier chapitre !

_Darkklinne_

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de HP, ainsi que le monde Magique dans lequel ils évoluent appartiennent à la prodigieuse: **Jo Rowling**.

**Pairing : **_**Hermione Granger/ Severus Snape**_

**Rating : M**

**Remerciement :** Mes Chères **Lilou Black** et **Zazaone **que ferai-je sans elles ?!! Merci à vous deux d'être là et de me corriger ! De me donner la possibilité de m'améliorer et de rendre cette fic plus attrayante aux yeux des lecteurs :)

* * *

**1**

**Ironie du sort**

_Collège de Poudlard 1998_

Les cours venaient de se terminer et les derniers élèves avaient enfin déserté sa classe. 'Maudits cornichons sur pattes !' L'homme au visage émacié passa la main dans ses cheveux mi-longs et gras.

Le week-end allait enfin commencer. ' Bénis soient les congés', pensa-t-il, soulagé. Pour oublier cette lamentable semaine, il avait décidé de se rendre à Pré au Lard, le village côtoyant le collège. Il était très rare qu'il sorte du château, sauf lorsqu'il était appelé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais là, il y avait urgence. C'était même exceptionnel ! Il était en manque, impossible de le nier ! Il n'était qu'un être humain après tout, et lui aussi avait ses faiblesses. Bien sûr, il ne les aurait jamais dévoilées à qui que ce soit ! C'était tout simplement impensable, inimaginable. Il soupira avec lassitude. Après avoir pris le tas de copies du dernier devoir trimestriel, il sortit à son tour de la classe pour se rendre directement dans ses quartiers pour préparer son départ. Il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant dimanche soir. Une ombre traversa son regard. Il trembla d'excitation à la pensée de ce qui l'attendait. Il en allait toujours ainsi lorsque ces envies irrépressibles se manifestaient au plus profond de lui. Il soupira devant cette preuve évidente d'humanité. _Humanité_… Oui, il n'était qu'un simple être humain après tout. Avec les faiblesses inhérentes à cette condition.

Une fois arrivé dans ses appartements, il prit un petit sac noir posé sur la table d'entrée. Il se dépêcha de préparer quelques affaires avant de reprendre la direction des couloirs, sans toutefois oublier les fameuses copies. Il les corrigerait là-bas et s'il était trop occupé, il le ferait en revenant. Après tout, vu ce que ces idiots comprenaient en potions, cela serait vite réglé ! Il aurait certainement le choix entre mettre un A pour les meilleurs ou un T pour les plus nuls et Merlin savait qu'il y en avait !

Un visage particulièrement détesté fit irruption dans son esprit et il grimaça de dégoût : celui-là, notamment, était la nullité incarnée.

Cet idiot de Potter !

Cet abruti totalement dépourvu de modestie et dont la présence l'exaspérait, même la simple pensée suffisait à lui coller d'affreuses migraines... comme c'était le cas présentement.

Il chassa le mal-être insoutenable qui le guettait en vouant mentalement Potter à tous les diables avant de prendre congé de ses cachots. En chemin, il croisa quelques professeurs qu'il envoya promener, puis il s'offrit un vrai petit plaisir en tombant sur quelques Gryffondor égarés au détour d'un couloir du château :

« Finnigan, dix points en moins pour avoir dérangé la bonne circulation des couloirs. Pareil pour vous Miss Weasley. », dit-il tout en poursuivant son chemin sans un regard pour les deux élèves qui le dévisageaient avec des yeux remplis d'incrédulité.

Les improbables rencontres n'étaient pourtant pas finies pour l'enseignant.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire plein de malveillance lorsqu'il aperçut une proie de choix.

À l'autre bout de l'allée centrale se trouvait Neville Londubat qui se dépêchait pour ne pas croiser son professeur tant détesté et craint.

Poussé dans un élan de pur sadisme, Snape allongea le pas et fut bientôt à sa hauteur. Neville, qui n'avait pas entendu l'homme arriver derrière lui, se retourna violemment et... percuta brutalement le maître des potions de Poudlard. Ginny et Seamus qui n'avaient rien raté du manège de l'enseignant, retinrent leur souffle, attendant la sanction qui n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

Severus attendit délibérément quelques secondes pour faire monter la tension du garçon et asséna :

« Londubat, votre stupidité abyssale n'a d'égale que... celle de votre crapaud, » Snape ponctua sa phrase d'un regard noir qui eut pour effet de faire trembler davantage le pauvre adolescent. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Neville nourrissait une peur bleue envers le professeur Snape.

Ce dernier, imperturbable et trop heureux de pouvoir persécuter le pauvre garçon continua dans sa lancée :

« Votre manque de tact coûtera dix points de moins à votre maison. »

Sans un mot de plus, l'homme laissa ses élèves estomaqués par tant d'injustice. Certes, c'était injuste, mais il n'en éprouvait pas le plus petit regret : au contraire, cela lui donnait l'impression de planer ! C'en était presque jouissif. Mentalement il compta : trente points en moins pour ces idiots de Gryffondor. _Mais pourquoi tant de haine ?_

Parce que... c'était son seul plaisir dans cette maudite école que de retirer des points à la maison qu'il détestait le plus au monde ! _Cette maison qui lui avait volé tant…_

ooOOoo

Il lui fallut à peine moins d'une heure pour arriver aux abords de Pré au Lard.

Le Maître des potions vérifia que personne ne l'avait vu partir et surtout suivi, sait-on jamais. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un découvre ses projets pour le week-end. C'était strictement personnel et, par définition, cela ne regardait personne.

Une fois sûr d'être seul, il s'engagea dans une ruelle peu connue des sorciers et probablement pas du tout des élèves de Poudlard. Même les jumeaux Weasley ne devaient certainement pas la connaître. Plus que quelques pas et il serait enfin arrivé à destination ! Son cœur manqua un battement à l'idée de ce qu'il allait vivre durant ses deux jours de vacances dont il avait tant besoin et qui lui feraient sans doute le plus grand bien.

Après quelques pas pressés, l'établissement qu'il recherchait fut enfin en vue.

C'était une petite bâtisse de taille moyenne qui semblait avoir traversé les âges. Au premier abord, rien ne semblait désigner ce pour quoi elle avait été conçue, jusqu'à ce que l'homme habillé tout de noir n'y pénètre.

À l'intérieur, des tentures rouge sang couvraient les murs. Des candélabres trônaient un peu partout sur des guéridons ou bien encore accrochés aux murs. Des hommes et des femmes discutaient librement de tout et de rien. Tout aurait pu sembler normal si lesdites femmes n'étaient pas vêtues de simples sous-vêtements... enfin simples, ils étaient tout de même très équivoques, voire aguichants. De surcroît, les messieurs présents ne se contentaient pas de tenir la conversation aux filles, ils pouvaient aussi les emmener à l'étage pour faire _plus ample_... _beaucoup plus ample_ connaissance.

À n'en pas douter, il s'agissait d'une maison de passe. Un endroit qu'aucun élève de Poudlard ne devrait connaître avant sa majorité ! Encore moins les hommes pourvus de certains avantages physiques…

Severus Snape savait qu'il n'était pas beau, il se savait même franchement laid avec ses cheveux gras qui pendaient lamentablement sur ses maigres épaules, ou encore son nez crochu, sans parler de son teint cireux. Rien dans son apparence n'aurait pu éveiller le désir des femmes et encore moins celui des hommes. Il n'avait jamais connu de relation amoureuse depuis au moins son adolescence... ce qui remontait à loin ! Trop obnubilé par son désir de réussite et… elle ! Il ignora délibérément l'éclair de douleur qui lui déchira la poitrine. Il n'aimait pas y repenser. Il aurait tant voulu avec elle. Tant voulu et tout accepté pour peu qu'elle lui ait proposé quoi que ce soit.

C'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait échoué ici, dans cet endroit de perdition absolue. Un jour, alors qu'il broyait du noir, ressassant douloureusement les derniers instants vécus avec elle, son ami Lucius Malfoy l'avait emmené ici dans l'espoir qu'il y jette sa gourme et qu'il pense enfin à autre chose.

Après beaucoup d'hésitations, il avait fini par accepter. Depuis, il y allait régulièrement dès que le besoin se faisait ressentir.

Ici, personne ne le jugeait pour son physique. Les filles de petite vertu, pour quelques Gallions, étaient prêtes à accepter ses moindres désirs, ses moindres caprices, ses moindres fantasmes. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'avait jamais recherché plus que ce qu'il obtenait durant ces quelques week-ends, et c'était tout à fait suffisant à son sens. Qu'aurait-il fait d'une autre femme à aimer ? Et elle, qu'y aurait-elle gagné ? Rien, sinon le danger que sa condition d'agent double lui amenait. Sans parler de l'inquiétude... très peu pour lui. Il était bien mieux seul. Et puis il y avait ces cheveux auburn… ces yeux verts qui depuis près de vingt ans ne l'avaient pas quittés... Non. Ne plus y penser. Il était là pour se détendre, pas pour ressasser ce maudit passé !

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas arriver à sa rencontre la directrice de la maison : _Madame Sophia_. Elle était encore très belle malgré son âge : ses cheveux roux tombaient en cascade dans son dos et elle était habillée avec goût et distinction. Severus devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait rien d'une vulgaire maquerelle. Madame Sophia s'était toujours fait un devoir d'offrir à ses clients un service de qualité. Il y avait bien assez de prostituées dans les rues. Ce qu'elle proposait dans son club était bien au-delà de cela : ses filles avaient de la culture et étaient élégantes. Elles travaillaient chez elle par choix professionnel et non par contrainte due à la pauvreté. De cela, Madame Sophia était très fière. C'est donc avec un grand sourire chaleureux qu'elle accueillit l'homme qui se trouvait dans l'entrée de son « club ».

« Bonsoir, mon cher Severus ! » s'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras vers lui comme si elle tenait à lui donner l'accolade.

Peu habitué aux démonstrations affectives de la part de son hôtesse, il se contenta de hocher la tête en signe de salutation. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas venu ici par courtoisie.

« Allons, allons, lui dit-elle tout en lui prenant le bras et en l'entraînant dans les couloirs. Je vous ai trouvé la perle rare, mon ami ! Elle est belle à damner un saint et encore vierge ! Un vrai bijou ! »

À ses paroles, il déglutit avec peine : depuis vingt ans qu'il fréquentait son établissement, la tenancière ne lui avait jamais proposé ce genre de fille. Une vierge ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il n'était pas venu pour faire l'éducation des filles de Sophia !

Cette dernière, dont le regard ne l'avait pas lâché, devina sa gêne. C'est pourquoi elle crut bon de le conforter dans son choix :

« Ne vous en faites donc pas, mon chou. Elle fera tout ce que vous voulez ! Même si elle n'a jamais été déflorée, je vous assure qu'elle a déjà de l'expérience en la matière. Elle se prêtera aux moindres de vos envies ! » termina-t-elle en lui lançant un léger clin d'œil dans le simple but de le rassurer.

Severus émit un soupir de résignation : à cela, il n'en doutait pas, elle n'aimait pas les mijaurées et n'en aurait jamais accepté une dans sa maison ! Aucun souci à se faire là-dessus, il le savait.

« Bien, dit-elle, une fois qu'ils furent arrivés sur le pas de la porte. Je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée mon ami. » Sur ce, elle se détourna de lui dans un tourbillon de soie et de dentelles avant de redescendre, en ondulant du bassin, l'escalier menant au hall d'entrée.

Severus haussa un sourcil pensif. Il avait déjà eu, bien des années auparavant, le privilège d'une nuit avec elle mais il savait d'expérience qu'elle ne couchait pratiquement jamais avec l'un des clients de son établissement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait accordé ses faveurs et même aujourd'hui elle ne le lui avait jamais dévoilé mais lui n'oublierait jamais cette fameuse soirée. Il avait pu réaliser son premier vrai et unique fantasme : une peau blanche, des cheveux roux… des yeux verts. L'illusion d'une nuit qui lui avait ravi le cœur plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait voulu remettre ça avec elle, elle avait poliment mais fermement refusé. Revenant au présent il sut cependant, à sa démarche et aux sous-vêtements aguicheurs que laissait voir sa tenue qu'elle attendait un invité de marque pour ce soir. Avec un certain pincement au cœur il regretta que ça ne soit pas lui.

Reportant son attention sur la porte, il expira l'air comprimé dans ses poumons. Pour une raison tout à fait inconnue de lui, une légère appréhension s'était glissée dans sa tête. Une vierge ! Était-ce raisonnable ? Pourtant, après tout, quel mal cela pouvait-il faire ? Aucun ! La fille était là de son plein gré et avait accepté de se faire dépuceler par un inconnu, c'était donc son problème à elle et pas à lui. Un léger rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se souvenait de la fois où il était revenu en ces lieux un an après être devenu maître des potions au collège de Poudlard. Il avait eu des sueurs froides à l'idée de trouver une de ses anciennes étudiantes l'attendant dans un lit. Quelle idiotie ! Chassant ces idées saugrenues de son esprit, il ouvrit la porte en bois d'un geste sûr.

Il entra très lentement dans la chambre, savourant ce qu'il allait y découvrir. Son angoisse s'était envolée. Il trouva la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Sur le lit l'attendait, étendue, une jeune femme en sous-vêtements suggestifs. Malheureusement, l'obscurité ne lui laissait pas grand-chose à voir. Il sortit alors sa baguette pour y remédier.

Le jeu allait pouvoir commencer.

« Lumos ! » souffla t-il tandis que la chambre se teintait d'une douce lumière jaunâtre. Quelques bougies allumées ne seraient pas plus mal pour la suite des événements, pensa-t-il et puis il avait toujours aimé voir ce qui se passait.

Appréciant du regard la personne allongée, il s'accorda à penser que Madame Sophia avait eu raison de se vanter de sa dernière trouvaille : le corps de sa future partenaire était magnifique. Ses cheveux détachés étaient étalés sur les oreillers de satin, sa bouche peinte en rouge était pulpeuse et son nez petit et mignon. Comme il l'avait demandé plus tôt, elle avait les yeux bandés par un long tissu opaque, attaché derrière la tête. Elle ne pourrait pas le dévisager et lui ne lirait pas le dégoût dans son regard. C'était mieux ainsi. Il n'aimait pas se montrer. De plus, cela lui permettrait d'imaginer d'autres traits… une autre femme, plus rousse, plus fine… Il secoua la tête pour chasser certaines pensées désagréables qui lui venaient en tête.

Il s'assit sur le lit et caressa doucement l'ovale du visage de la jeune femme, puis sa main descendit jusqu'au creux entre le cou et l'épaule. Elle eut un léger frisson et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent doucement. Il se pencha pour y déposer un tendre baiser. À son haleine, il comprit que la demoiselle avait bu de l'alcool. Il arqua un sourcil. Pourquoi avait-elle eu besoin de se saouler pour coucher avec lui ? Un léger doute s'insinua dans son esprit mais fut vite chassé. Elle ne pouvait savoir qui il était. Ce n'était donc pas à cause de lui. Sans doute avait-elle peur et avait-elle décidé de prendre un remontant pour se donner le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. Une chose néanmoins était certaine, c'est qu'il n'aurait aucune pitié pour elle. Elle faisait ce travail de son plein gré et lui était ici pour son plaisir. Comme le disait le proverbe, « le client est roi ».

Elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres en une invite plus qu'explicite. Sans doute par inadvertance, sans doute n'en était-elle pas vraiment consciente mais cela l'excita. Sans plus attendre, il s'empara cette fois avidement de cette bouche offerte à tous ses désirs, et de sa langue il câlina celle de sa compagne. Le baiser lui sembla durer une éternité. Il en profita pour enfouir ses doigts dans la chevelure de la jeune femme avant de laisser sa main redescendre lentement vers sa poitrine. D'un geste sûr, il lui enleva son soutien gorge dans la foulée. Il l'admira, le souffle court. Elle était belle même si ce n'était pas Elle.

Haletante, la jeune femme se cramponna alors à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber. Elle eu un petit hoquet de surprise quand il commença ce pourquoi il était venu.

ooOOoo

Elle avait peur, elle se sentait désemparée. N'allait-elle pas commettre une bêtise ? Que lui avait-il pris de venir en ce lieu de débauche ? Certes, elle avait peur mais ses angoisses étaient partagées par une certaine curiosité. Refoulant au loin sa bonne conscience qui lui disait qu'un autre moyen lui coûterait très certainement moins cher, elle anticipa ce que l'inconnu s'apprêtait à lui faire.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée en fin de journée, la femme qui tenait l'établissement lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait un très bon client pour elle.

« Tu verras il est très gentil et il ne te fera pas de mal mais... il a une simple lubie.

— Laquelle ? demanda-t-elle.

— Il veut que tes yeux soient bandés par un foulard opaque. Il déteste que les femmes le regardent. Va savoir pourquoi... »

En apprenant cela, un long frisson d'appréhension avait traversé sa colonne vertébrale.

En attendant, elle était là, avec cet inconnu qui lui faisait l'amour avec une certaine tendresse et un brin de brutalité. Elle pouvait sentir la dureté de ses gestes alors que sa bouche se faisait douce et gourmande. La sachant vierge, il prit même un certain soin de ne pas trop l'effrayer en la prenant trop rapidement. Chaque coup de rein était certes sauvage mais il semblait vouloir la mettre à l'aise. Lui donner aussi du plaisir ? Allons donc elle n'était pas là pour ça et il le savait très bien. Pourtant, la façon dont il se mouvait contre elle et en elle pouvait lui faire croire le contraire.

Durant tout l'acte il ne prononça pas un mot, pas un soupir, même après avoir joui… étrange, se dit-elle. Étrange… surtout lorsqu'il lui caressa tendrement le menton. Néanmoins une partie d'elle fut soulagée : elle n'avait pas eu plus mal que ça en fin de compte et elle n'éprouvait pas de réel dégoût après l'acte bien au contraire. Sans doute aurait-elle dû, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Comment l'aurait-elle pu avec un client qui semblait aussi attentionné ?

Après un long silence, enfin il parla.

ooOOoo

« Ce sera mieux la prochaine fois, lui dit-il, encore essoufflé par l'exercice.

— Oui, je l'espère... mais...avec vous j'ai toute confiance », s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter, se rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas à le contredire.

Malgré son bien être, une partie de l'esprit de Severus était soucieux. Pourquoi ? La voix de sa maîtresse lui semblait vraiment très familière. Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà entendue quelque part, mais où ? Un horrible doute s'empara de lui et il se leva brusquement de la couche où ils reposaient tous les deux. Cette voix ! Il était certain de la connaître. Elle lui rappelait de désagréables souvenirs…

Il la regarda attentivement. Il plissa les yeux et essaya de se souvenir de l'endroit et des circonstances exactes où il aurait pu la voir. Ses cheveux bruns indisciplinés lui rappelaient ceux d'une lionne, sa bouche, qui avait perdu toute trace de rouge à lèvres était pulpeuse et ses lèvres dessinaient une moue légèrement arrogante.

Un éclair de lucidité et de compréhension éclaira son regard terne. Par Merlin, ce n'était pas possible. Non. Impossible n'était pas sorcier. Il venait de comprendre où il avait entendu cette voix, où il avait déjà cru voir cette silhouette... Ces cheveux que rien ne pouvait dompter…

Sans plus attendre il arracha le masque qui lui couvrait encore le visage et les yeux.

Il tituba sous le choc de la révélation.

Elle même sembla surprise par ce qu'elle découvrit. Elle fut surprise de découvrir qui la contemplait avec la même incrédulité qu'elle. Bientôt sa stupeur se mua en peur. Qu'avait-elle fait !?

Severus lui même était sous le choc de son effroyable découverte :

Qu'avait-il fait ?! Que venait-il de commettre ?!

« Pro... Professeur !? , bégaya-t-elle.

La terrible vérité s'insinua dans son esprit encore engourdi : il venait de coucher avec une de ses élèves. Il en aurait ri s'il n'avait pas été trop choqué pour cela. Merlin, quelle élève !

« Je...

— Taisez-vous impudente ! Idiote ! Stupide élève ! »

Il fulminait littéralement de rage ! Il allait la tuer c'était clair. Avant de mettre à exécution ses pensées, il fallait qu'il sache.

« Pourrait-on savoir ce que vous fichez ici, dans cette maison de passe, Miss Granger ? », hurla t-il tremblant de rage et de honte.

Opprobre et cruelle réalité, il se retrouvait là, nu, en face d'une élève pas plus habillée que lui, et pas n'importe laquelle : une gamine qu'il exécrait plus que tout au monde !

Ô comble de l'ironie, il lui avait fait l'amour et il avait aimé ça. Oui, et s'il était sincère avec lui-même, il devait s'avouer qu'avant elle, aucune femme ne lui avait fait ressentir ce qu'il avait vécu avec cette fille. Aucune, sauf peut-être…

Un muscle tiqua sur sa joue. Elle s'était moquée de lui ! Il allait se venger et sa revanche serait terrible. On ne jouait pas avec Severus Snape et elle allait l'apprendre à ses dépens. Elle l'avait pris pour un idiot ! Sans doute l'avait-elle espionné et suivi dans le but de le confondre et d'en référer ensuite à sa directrice chérie… Sans doute s'était elle faite prendre à son propre jeu pour finir par échouer dans un lit… son lit ! Par Morgane, il allait la tuer !

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Inspirer, expirer. S'il la tuait, il finirait à Azkaban et cela ne lui disait rien comme maison de retraite. Il préférait encore finir sa vie avec les cornichons sur pattes qui lui servaient d'élèves. Au moins, là il pouvait se défouler… Inspirer, expirer...

Il la regarda froidement et un sourire carnassier se peignit sur son visage blême. Oh oui, il allait lui faire payer tout cela. Il y veillerait personnellement.

Pauvre Hermione ! Elle s'était retrouvée ici contrainte et forcée. Si elle avait eu le choix, elle aurait passé son week-end à travailler dans la bibliothèque du château. Au lieu de cela, elle se trouvait dans cet immonde endroit de fornication où elle devait travailler durant ses deux jours de libre. Elle avait apprécié son inconnu tendre et prévenant et, lorsqu'il avait ôté son masque, elle avait ressenti de l'impatience à l'idée de voir son visage que par avance elle était certaine d'aimer ! Ah, miséricorde !

Comment pourrait-elle l'aimer puisqu'il s'agissait de son redoutable professeur de potions ? L'angoisse lui donna des frissons. Qu'allait-elle devenir ?

Elle était prise au piège car aucun d'eux ne pouvait en référer au directeur de Poudlard. Cela signifierait leur renvoi à tous les deux. Alors qui était le plus à déplorer dans cette histoire ? Lui ou elle ?

Elle, c'en était certain. Elle avait perdu sa virginité et la moindre plainte de sa part correspondrait à sa mise à la porte de l'école.

Alors ?

Son destin était à présent entre les mains de son bourreau : Severus Snape.

« Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? se risqua-t-elle à demander.

— Vous verrez bien, Miss Granger, vous verrez. »

Il la toisa avant de se draper dans sa cape. Debout face à elle, il lui paraissait démesurément imposant tandis qu'elle, encore nue et étendue dans le lit, se sentait totalement vulnérable.

Cela ne présageait rien de bon, elle s'en doutait.

**À suivre...**


	2. Acte et Conséquence

**Battle For the Sun**

Anciennement**  
**

_(L'Amante du professeur Rogue)_

_

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur :**

** Tout d'abord je tenais à remercier comme il se doit, pour leur si plaisantes et charmantes reviews : **Justabook**, **Lia83:** _Une suite ? Oui et non car en reprenant cette fic je pense y incorporer une véritable fin: une vraie comme il se doit ! _, **Sandra:** _Severus étant ce qu'il est... Je trouve qu'il fait des efforts remarquables de gentillesse ;-)_ , **Zoé**, **Eileen19:** _Eh bien Severus n'est pas réputé pour son exhibitionnisme chevronné et savoir qu'il couche avec Granger... Je te laisse deviner la suite ! Ne t'en fais pas, ils auront l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance sur l'oreiller XD..._**Electrastar**, **Elialys**, **Alatariel Melawen**, **Septentrion**, **Ticia236** et **Yuna Usagi **!

C'est toujours très agréable de recevoir des commentaires sur ce que l'on écrit et surtout publie ! Merci encore et j'espère vous revoir pour ce chapitre haut en couleur !

_Un très grand merci à mes deux bêtas: **Lilou Black **et **Zazaone **: vous faites toutes les deux un superbe travail._

_** Disclaimer, Pairing et rating : voir le premier chapitre._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture de ce second chapitre !_

_Darkklinne  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**2**

**Acte et Conséquence**

Hermione reposait toujours sur les draps, tremblant encore de son incroyable découverte. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Elle vivait un vrai cauchemar, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Quant à Snape, il la toisait, toujours furibond.

Ce dernier avait de quoi être en colère, voire totalement furieux. Ce n'était pas rien, après tout : il venait d'être surpris dans une maison de passe par sa propre élève… avec laquelle il venait d'avoir des rapports sexuels !

Ô Merlin, quel enfer !

« Avant de m'occuper de votre cas, miss Granger, je voudrais bien savoir par quelle magie du sort vous vous êtes retrouvée dans cette maison de débauche ? » questionna l'homme d'une voix bien trop calme au goût de la jeune fille.

« Je... » Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire... Ni par quoi commencer. Elle était gênée de devoir lui expliquer la vérité. C'était son professeur, après tout ! De plus, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe lequel ! Grand Dieu ! Un frisson d'angoisse l'étreignit lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire quelques minutes plus tôt : elle avait couché avec un professeur, avec... Severus Snape ! Snape, l'homme aux cheveux gras, celui dont les élèves pariaient qu'il était soit une chauve souris, soit... soit quoi ? _'Allons ma fille, ressaisis-toi !_' se secoua Hermione intérieurement. Cela aurait pu être pire... Bien pire ! Au moins, il avait su se montrer patient avec elle et assez doux pour que l'acte ne soit pas synonyme de souffrance et de traumatisme...

Oui mais tout de même… c'était Snape.

Severus ne cessait de l'observer. Il avait même cru discerner chez sa compagne une grimace de dégoût. Allons donc ! C'était sa faute à elle. Après tout, il ne l'avait pas forcée, elle était là de son plein gré et…Merlin... une évidence traversa son esprit : il venait de dépraver une innocente, une élève ! Merlin, il avait baisé avec une de ses élèves, mais pas seulement : il l'avait dépucelée. Minerva le renverrait c'était certain. Qu'il la haïssait, cette gamine, cette miss je-sais-tout qui, vu son silence, ne savait pas grand chose en cet instant. Il serra les poings ; elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur elle et la secouer comme un prunier... alors que cette inconsciente méritait bien plus.

« Dépêchez-vous de me le dire, sinon j'irai chercher moi-même ma réponse avec du veritaserum, s'il le faut », la prévint-il durement. La patience n'était pas son fort en temps normal mais dans ces circonstances, c'était bien pire.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Il est interdit de... » protesta violemment Hermione avant d'avoir la parole coupée.

« Que nenni ma chère, là où nous nous trouvons, j'ai tous les droits ! Ne l'oubliez jamais ! » rétorqua t-il furieusement. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ! Etait-elle folle ? Il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication plausible. Elle qui était réputée pour sa droiture et son souci du respect des lois…

Hermione se sentait tout à fait mortifiée. Comment allait-elle pouvoir sortir de ce pétrin ? _Merlin, elle avait fait l'amour avec un professeur ! Son professeur ! Merlin, faites que je me réveille..._ faites que ce ne soit pas vrai ! Elle se tritura nerveusement les mains tout en se mordillant les lèvres. Baissant la tête, elle tenta de remettre ses idées en place.

Ce qui était fait était fait. Elle s'était compromise. Pourtant, elle le savait dès son entrée ici qu'elle allait se compromettre, mais... pas avec un professeur. Oh, Merlin, maman et tous les sages, que vais-je faire ?! Une idée subite lui traversa l'esprit : et si elle utilisait son retourneur de temps ? Mais oui ! Ainsi elle saurait quoi faire et pourrait éviter cette maudite confrontation. Relevant la tête, elle regarda l'homme qui l'avait déflorée. Oui, mais... mais... Elle avait une chance de tomber sur pire que lui. Car même si cela lui faisait mal de se l'avouer, il avait été très doux avec elle. Très... très doué aussi. En pensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait auparavant, elle sentit ses joues chauffer. Severus qui la fixait n'avait pas manqué cette réaction. Il se demanda à quoi pouvait bien réfléchir cette satanée gamine.

Toujours perdue dans ses réflexions, Hermione ne vit pas qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle ; elle était bien trop tiraillée entre sa bonne conscience et son "devoir" :

Oui, devait-elle lui dire pourquoi elle se trouvait ici ? Devait-elle lui dévoiler la vérité ? D'un côté, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle le savait, et puis après tout qu'est-ce que cela changerait s'il était au courant de cet odieux coup du sort ? Un chantage à la vie ! En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment un chantage. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix, c'est tout. Travailler ici était le meilleur moyen qu'elle ait trouvé pour gagner beaucoup d'argent en peu de temps. Et le temps... c'était ce qui lui manquait. _Ô damnation, pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu une autre idée, plutôt que de faire ça ! _Si l'un de ses amis l'apprenait, il la mépriserait à vie. Si le monde entier l'apprenait, c'en était fini d'elle !

Une autre pensée la percuta de plein fouet, une question qui méritait qu'elle y réfléchisse en conséquence :

Elle-même, se méprisait-elle pour ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Pourrait-elle de nouveau se regarder dans un miroir sans rougir de honte ? C'était difficile à dire. Mais cet argent, elle en avait vraiment besoin. C'était une question de vie ou de mort ! Elle n'était pas une ... une... ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

« Je ne suis pas une prostituée », gémit-elle en sanglotant légèrement, ses épaules tremblant à chaque reniflement.

Devant cette émotivité soudaine de la part de Granger, Severus Snape haussa un sourcil perplexe. Que devait-il répondre à cela ? Que dire ? Qu'elle ne faisait que récolter ce qu'elle avait semé ? Que c'était son choix et qu'après tout, personne ne l'avait forcée à le faire ? Irrité, il se souvint qu'elle n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa précédente question.

« Miss Granger, j'attends toujours votre réponse » rappela Severus d'un ton agacé, sentant son célèbre manque de patience se réduire au fil des secondes. S'il ne la secouait pas un peu, cela pourrait durer longtemps, et il avait perdu suffisamment de temps comme ça ! Elle n'était pas la seule à se sentir... flouée. Sale petite garce ! Elle venait de gâcher ses deux jours de répit. Bien décidé à lui faire sortir les vers du nez, il se rua sur elle, lui empoigna douloureusement les cheveux à pleine main et les tira violemment en arrière.

« Ma patience est à bout ! Soit vous me le dites, soit... »

« Très bien, très bien », dit-elle d'une voix hachée par la peur que l'homme venait de provoquer en elle… Ah, si seulement elle pouvait se plaindre auprès de McGonagall… Si seulement…

Au lieu de cela, elle se passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches et pria désespérément : _'Merlin, aidez-moi à sortir de ce mauvais pas !_' Oh, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe sur lui ! Avec un autre, ils auraient conclu leur petite affaire rapidement, et puis elle aurait pu empocher son argent ! Au lieu de cela, elle se retrouvait avec l'être qu'elle méprisait le plus au monde. _'Mais il avait été doux'_ lui murmura la voix de sa conscience malmenée.

« Aïe ! »

Severus bien décidé à la faire parler et voyant qu'elle ne coopérait toujours pas, venait de réitérer son geste brutal.

« Votre mutisme, miss Granger, me laisse supposer que vous n'êtes pas là contre votre gré ! Peut-être souhaitiez-vous tout simplement vous faire sauter par le premier inconnu qui se serait présenté entre vos cuisses ? » lui cracha-t-il méchamment au visage. Ses petits yeux noirs la détaillèrent de la tête aux pieds, comme s'il tentait d'évaluer la marchandise qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Hum, à en juger par ce que je vois, vous êtes plutôt… assez potable et pour une première fois, c'était ... Allez, je dirais : acceptable », lui jeta t-il au visage plus malveillant que jamais.

Hermione ne bougeait pas et ne disait rien. Elle le laissa faire, mais dans ses prunelles, on pouvait lire toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant. Severus ne s'en formalisa pas. Il voulait la punir. Lui montrer que ses actes n'étaient pas sans conséquence. Elle n'aurait que ce qu'elle méritait et lui cela lui permettrait de ce défouler un bon coup sur cette arrogante petite prétentieuse.

Cette fois-ci, ses doigts quittèrent sa tête pour caresser son visage. Il pouvait sentir sa peur et son mépris. Il aurait dû s'en réjouir, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Par Merlin, il souhaitait savoir ce qui avait poussé une élève aussi brillante que Miss Hermione Granger, si connue pour son amour des règlements, à se retrouver dans un tel établissement ! Il souhaitait aussi savoir pourquoi elle s'acharnait avec un tel talent, que ce soit elle ou ses deux copains, pour faire de sa vie un véritable enfer. Poudlard ne lui suffisait-il plus ? Il fallait qu'elle le harcèle jusque dans son intimité ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle semblait batailler entre le pour et le contre. Pourquoi ne lui disait-elle rien ? Sans doute pouvait-il venir à son aide, si elle daignait bien parler. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais été tendre avec ses élèves, mais il n'était pas payé pour cela. Son but était d'enseigner pas de faire du baby-sitting à une bande de décérébrés. Granger avait été la seule à être à la hauteur de ses espérances, même s'il privilégiait Malfoy dans ses appréciations, il devait reconnaître qu'elle était presque douée, assez pour qu'il puisse évoquer l'éventualité de le reconnaître, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

D'un autre côté, son exaspérante attitude de miss je-sais-tout l'avait toujours ennuyé prodigieusement. Il n'aimait pas sa façon si puérile de se mettre en avant devant le reste de la classe. Elle était intelligente mais souffrait d'un profond manque de confiance en elle. Dommage, elle aurait pu aller très loin. Cette dénégation qu'elle portait au plus profond d'elle même la faisait passer pour une fille orgueilleuse, imbue de sa petite personne, et qui lui avait valu cette appellation de _Miss-je-sais-tout_ par ses camarades de classe. Parfois, lui-même ne supportait plus de toujours la voir lever la main avec cet air condescendant sur le visage : "Moi, je sais ! Moi, je sais !" Il soupira puis reconsidéra la jeune fille qui se trouvait près de lui. L'adolescente s'était transformée en une femme épanouie.

Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Tel un papillon sortant de sa chrysalide, elle rayonnait de ses mille éclats. Quand avait-elle pris le temps de grandir aussi vite ? Une légère flambée de désir monta dans ses reins. Merlin, il n'était qu'un homme. Pas seulement le maître des potions. De fort déraisonnables envies montaient en lui mais faisait-il un effort pour les réfréner ?

Bien malgré lui, il dut s'avouer que cette situation n'était pas si déplaisante, bien au contraire... Et une fois qu'il aurait réglé cette histoire, peut-être s'amuserait-il avec elle, qui sait ! Il faillit s'étrangler. Mais à quoi pensait-il donc ?! Était-il devenu fou ? S'il y avait bien une femme sur cette terre qu'il ne devait pas toucher, c'était elle. Une élève ! Severus, tu fantasmes sur une de tes élèves, ressaisis-toi ! Colle-la en retenue... non, pas de retenue. Pleins de points en moins oui, mais... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler sa douceur, sa moiteur... S'il se retrouvait seul avec elle, ne serait-ce que dans le cadre d'une punition... '_Stupide animal en rut !_' se réprimanda-t-il.

Hermione le contemplait. À quoi pouvait-il bien penser en ce moment ? Qu'avait-elle à perdre de tout lui dire ? Prenant sur elle, elle se décida enfin :

« Je ... commença-t-elle. Je... En fait il me fallait gagner de l'argent rapidement ! » lança-t-elle d'un coup.

Severus arqua de nouveau un de ses sourcils, croyant avoir mal entendu.

« Plaît-il ? … Alors c'est l'appât du gain qui vous... »

« Non ! Non, c'est ma mère ! Elle a de graves ennuis. Si je ne fais rien, elle risque de mourir ! » Les yeux de l'adolescente s'emplirent de larmes à l'évocation de celle qui l'avait mise au monde.

Son interlocuteur sembla perplexe. Il essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle tentait maladroitement de lui expliquer.

« Et... de quelle manière gagner des Gallions pourra servir à votre mère qui est... Rafraîchissez-moi la mémoire... Moldue ! Par conséquent, si mes connaissances de votre monde sont bonnes, vous n'utilisez pas de Gallions mais bien des Livres Sterling n'est ce pas ? " jeta Severus avec un brin de sarcasme dans la voix. Cela n'échappa guère à Hermione mais ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de poursuivre :

« C'est exact, mais, continua la jeune fille, ma mère est atteinte d'une maladie incurable. D'après ce que l'on m'a dit, il n'y a qu'un grand guérisseur sorcier qui puisse la sauver. Malheureusement, le coût de l'opération est affreusement élevé. »

« Evidemment, ceci expliquant cela ! Mais dites-moi, Miss Granger, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas demandé l'aide de vos si précieux amis ? » questionna Severus, peu convaincu par ses propos.

Bien sûr, il faisait allusion à Weasley et Potter. Enfin surtout Potter, car la famille Weasley était réputée pour leur train de vie, en voie de développement comme avait plaisanté un jour Lucius Malfoy, se croyant irrésistiblement drôle.

« Jamais ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Jamais je ne demanderai d'argent à Harry ou à qui que ce soit d'autre ! » s'indigna-t-elle en serrant si fort ses petit poings que ses phalanges blanchirent.

« Bien sûr, vous préférez le gagner vous-même en vous faisant culbuter ! C'est tellement plus facile ! Plus agréable aussi, peut-être ? » lui cracha-t-il à la figure.

Il la rabaissait exprès. Il voulait qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'elle avait fait et de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. De plus, pour une raison qui lui échappa totalement, il était furieux pour autre chose : elle aurait pu tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de pire que lui ! Y avait-elle pensé au moins ? Bien sûr que non ! Stupides Gryffondors et leur manie d'agir avant de réfléchir ! Cependant... Une nouvelle question s'imposa à son esprit : comment avait-elle connu la maison de passe ?

« Une dernière petite chose miss Granger : qui vous a parlé de cet endroit ? Il n'est pas connu des élèves de Poudlard, alors j'aimerais savoir comment vous avez fait pour en deviner l'existence. Je ne remets pas en cause vos facultés à mettre le nez là où ça ne vous regarde pas, bien entendu. »

De plus en plus nerveuse, Hermione se passa la main sur le ventre comme pour calmer une douleur imaginaire. Il ne la laisserait pas en paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu sa réponse. '_Comme tout à l'heure'_, songea-t-elle. Elle ne le fit donc pas languir plus longtemps.

« Malfoy. Un jour où je passais devant lui après un cours de potions, je l'ai entendu parler de cet endroit avec ses amis. Apparemment, son père l'y avait emmené pour qu'il s'y fasse déniaiser. Un jour, alors que nous étions en sortie à Pré-au-Lard, j'en ai profité pour me renseigner sur cet établissement. Quand j'ai su les sommes astronomiques qu'une vierge pouvait rapporter, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde ! Il en va de la vie de ma mère ! » elle avait presque crié la fin de sa phrase.

Bien sûr, elle ne lui dirait jamais comment elle avait dû convaincre la matrone, qui avait paru au premier abord assez sceptique par ses soi-disant compétences. Hermione, en bonne élève, s'était alors nourrie de littérature érotique et autres documentations pour prouver à sa future patronne qu'elle valait vraiment le coup !

Severus Snape n'en revenait pas ! Était-elle idiote ou le faisait-elle exprès ? Elle qui semblait si intelligente aurait bien pu trouver autre chose pour gagner rapidement de l'argent. Il existait certainement d'autres alternatives ! Ceci dit, cette fille était prête à se sacrifier pour sauver sa famille… Qui ferait une chose pareille de nos jours ? Mais tout de même... aller jusqu'à la prostitution... Snape était partagé entre le dégoût qu'elle lui inspirait et l'admiration devant tant d'inconscience.

Ses parents ne s'en remettraient certainement jamais. Quoique... il ne s'agissait que de vulgaire Moldus et Merlin seul sait de quoi le cerveau de ces bêtes-là était fait ! Il n'y avait qu'à voir leur fille. Hermione Granger n'était pas courageuse... elle était irresponsable !

« Je me doute que votre mère n'apprendra jamais la triste vérité de cet argent si chèrement gagné pour elle ? » questionna t-il âprement.

« Non, jamais... » dit-elle, le défiant pour la première fois du regard.

« Cela me semble évident, triple idiote, lui lança alors l'homme, en plein visage. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ? C'est trop tard, maintenant ! Malheureusement pour vous, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière. »

'On ne peut plus revenir en arrière'… , fut comme une révélation pour elle. C'était vrai. Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, et elle réalisa qu'elle ne le voulait pas. De toute façon, elle ne le pouvait tout simplement pas, alors... autant continuer jusqu'au bout et ne pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien. Oui, elle serait courageuse et affronterait ce qu'elle avait si maladroitement commencé. Doucement, elle scruta le visage de Severus Snape qui semblait toujours aussi furieux.

« Mais je ne le souhaite pas », déclara t-elle.

Son assurance et son arrogance habituelle étaient revenues au galop. _'Enfin, sa fausse arrogance'_, songea t-il agacé. Qu'allait-il faire d'elle ? Ah, stupide hormones, idiot qu'il était ! Il avait _vraiment_ bien besoin de cela pour égayer son week-end si chèrement attendu.

ooOOoo

Maintenant qu'elle lui avait tout dit et qu'elle avait pris sa décision, elle n'avait plus peur du tout. Bien au contraire : elle se sentait même très forte. Elle se sentait plus libre. Elle réexamina l'homme d'un œil : Il n'était pas _si_ moche que ça. D'accord ce n'était pas un Adonis, mais elle le connaissait au moins un peu et à dire vrai, elle ne voulait pas chercher ailleurs. Elle n'abandonnerait pas son idée première. Le courage l'emporta donc sur la honte, et c'est avec un aplomb dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable quelques minutes plus tôt qu'elle lui rétorqua, aguicheuse :

« Il me semble que vous avez payé pour deux nuits, monsieur. »

Elle remonta un petit peu sur le lit, car elle était pratiquement couchée, et s'adossa confortablement contre les oreillers. Malgré sa timidité, elle réussi tout de même à faire glisser le drap jusqu'à ses cuisses, révélant ainsi, à la lueur des chandelles, son corps totalement nu.

Hermione venait de faire son choix. Elle avait besoin de cet argent et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait adoré la façon dont son professeur lui avait fait l'amour. Sa manière de la caresser comme si elle était unique. Sa conscience la titilla. C'était mal. Elle ne devait pas penser à cela. Pas de cette façon. Elle n'était pas ici pour prendre du plaisir mais pour sauver sa mère. Mais cela devait-elle l'empêcher d'en être reconnaissante au destin ? Assurément non.

Elle le regarda plus attentivement.

Il n'était pas beau, certes, mais il dégageait un certain charisme et ses cheveux, malgré leur aspect graisseux, étaient doux au toucher. Elle en avait fait l'expérience tout à l'heure. De toute façon, que signifiait réellement la beauté sinon un quelconque canon imposé par le mouvement de masse appelée si communément 'société' ? Celle-là même qui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil à l'empire médiatique. Alors, fallait-il réellement les écouter ? Pour elle, à cet instant, Severus Snape était beau, et imaginer ce qui allait suivre avec lui la fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

ooOOoo

Severus ne pouvait détacher les yeux de la femme qui lui faisait face. Il était partagé entre l'envie irrépressible de la sortir de là par la peau du cou et de l'emmener _manu militari_ chez la directrice pour lui faire ravaler son degré de stupidité et celle de… Il secoua la tête en sachant ce qu'il venait de penser. Etait-ce ce qu'elle voulait vraiment ? Quant à lui, le désirait-il ? Il ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer. La partie basse de son corps le voulait, c'était comme cela. Il expira l'air comprimé dans ses poumons pour se donner le courage de la faire changer d'avis.

« C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez, Granger ? » réussit-il à lui dire d'une voix basse.

Elle releva le menton, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Oui. »

— Alors soit ! Mais sachez que pour moi, vous n'êtes qu'une pauvre idiote », dit-il laconiquement.

Oui elle l'était, songea t-il, mais lui aussi car il n'avait pas la force de la renvoyer. Il s'était tellement attendu à passer la soirée dans les bras d'une femme… Une femme qui serait et saurait être celle qu'il lui demanderait… Douce, aimante… Son illusion d'un soir sa douce, sa tendre, sa… Penser à Elle lui fit mal, alors il reporta son attention sur Granger.

Puisqu'elle y tenait, il se servirait d'elle. Il savait qu'elle était majeure. Plus que majeure, même… Certes, à ses yeux, c'était encore une gamine, et alors ? Elle le voulait ! Il lui donnerait donc ce qu'elle souhaitait et c'était bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait lui offrir à cette crétine de première… Mais soit !

ooOOoo

D'un geste sûr, il se débarrassa de sa cape et se retrouva nu devant elle. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'homme nu de sa vie. Un peu honteuse, elle voulut détourner les yeux.

« Regardez-moi ! » intima-t-il.

Elle ne put que lui obéir.

Dans un premier temps, elle fixa sa poitrine qui était aussi maigre qu'elle le laissait supposer lorsqu'il était habillé. Il possédait cependant une certaine musculature plutôt noueuse qui lui donnait heureusement un peu de volume. Plus téméraire cette fois-ci, elle suivit le chemin de poils noirs qui recouvraient son torse et qui finissait en une fine ligne noire au dessus de sa virilité.

Sa respiration se fit plus haletante. Ses joues devinrent cramoisies par la chaleur qui se propageait dans tout son corps.

L'érection de son amant était impressionnante et voir à quel point elle lui faisait de l'effet l'excita elle même.

Elle ne pouvait détacher les yeux de cet émouvant hommage à sa féminité.

Severus attendait. Il attendait qu'elle soit prête à l'accepter tel qu'il était, et lorsqu'il la vit se mordiller les lèvres il sut qu'elle l'était. Il lui prit le bras et la mit debout. Elle était petite. Elle lui arrivait à peine au menton. Il releva alors brutalement son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa sauvagement.

Hermione sentit la langue de Severus emplir sa bouche, cherchant avidement la sienne et c'est avec frénésie qu'elles se caressèrent, insatiables du plaisir qu'elles se donnaient. Les mains de son amant empoignèrent ses seins avec violence. Il les malaxait tantôt doucement, tantôt douloureusement.

Elle gémit contre ses lèvres, et frotta son ventre contre le sien. C'est ainsi qu'une fois de plus, Severus laissa parler la bête avide de luxure qui sommeillait en lui. Hermione fit preuve, quant à elle, d'une grande dextérité, et c'est fatigués mais repus qu'ils retombèrent sur le matelas. Severus, bien qu'il n'eût osé se l'avouer, avait beaucoup apprécié les réactions de sa partenaire. Pourtant, quelque chose le gênait profondément : il n'avait jamais connu ce sentiment de plénitude auparavant. Cette fille l'avait rendu fou de désir et c'était avec une satisfaction sans nom qu'il s'était répandu en elle, secoué par la violence de son plaisir.

Tous deux étaient trempés de sueur. Severus, après s'être éloigné d'elle, s'allongea sur le dos et l'attira à lui. Elle posa son menton sur son épaule, et sa main vint caresser distraitement sa poitrine.

Severus la contempla un instant se demandant encore ce qu'il était en train de faire avec elle. Il était masochiste, il le savait ! Déjà qu'il devait souffrir Granger pendant les cours, voilà que maintenant il la souffrait aussi dans son lit. Une souffrance qui paradoxalement lui avait donné bien du plaisir… Il soupira, agacé. Voilà qu'il devenait tout aussi incohérent qu'un adolescent en pleine découverte de l'autre sexe. L'autre sexe… un autre visage…

« C'était merveilleux, et vous ? » interrogea Hermione, soucieuse de sa performance sportive, sans se douter un instant des combats intérieurs que menait son amant.

Severus soupira une nouvelle fois d'exaspération. Formidable ! Rien ne valait une bonne phrase bien stupide pour vous faire reprendre pied sur terre.

« Granger, je ne sais pas si c'est bien de continuer... »

Elle se redressa d'un coup.

« J'ai besoin de cet argent ! » protesta t-elle.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais sa réponse le plongea dans une rage sans nom. Il lui avait fait l'amour et pour la première fois de sa misérable existence, il avait ressenti envers sa partenaire autre chose qu'un simple désir physique… Mais que se racontait-il ? Elle n'était rien pour lui et ne serait jamais rien ! Comment osait-elle empiéter ainsi sur son territoire ?! Comment avait-elle osé enfreindre ainsi les règlements du collège et s'abaisser à ça ? Tout d'un coup, la honte d'avoir fait l'amour à son étudiante le submergea. Une vive rougeur colora ses joues. Dans un accès de colère suprême il se retourna violemment vers elle et la gifla. La tête de la jeune fille vint s'écraser contre l'un des oreillers.

Elle porta sa main sur sa joue rougie.

« Mais vous êtes fou ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, bon sang ? » s'indigna Hermione. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et une vague de panique déferla en elle.

« Ce qu'il me prend ? Mais rien, miss. »

Il était passé d'un état de violence extrême à un calme total. Il la regardait comme il l'aurait fait si elle l'avait croisé dans un couloir de l'école. Elle n'aimait pas ça.

Il sortit du lit et fit quelques pas à travers la pièce. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer son visage. Il prit la bouteille d'alcool posée sur le guéridon, se servit un verre et alla se poster devant la fenêtre. Elle ne bougea pas, en attente d'une réaction de sa part.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se tourna vers elle. Il lui fit signe d'approcher.

Elle se leva prudemment du lit et se dirigea vers lui. C'est alors que tout se passa à une telle vitesse qu'elle ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait : il l'attrapa par le cou et la força à se baisser. Il voulait l'humilier une bonne fois pour toute.

La peine et l'incompréhension de la jeune femme se muèrent en colère sourde lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il souhaitait. Il voulait jouer à ce jeu ? Très bien. Ils allaient jouer... Tous les deux.

C'est donc sans pudibonderie aucune qu'elle accepta toutes ses demandes, se délectant même de chacune de ses actions. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, il la releva alors avec autant de tendresse qu'il l'avait mise à genoux brutalement.

Ils se toisèrent, totalement nus, écumant de rage et de passion, trop forte pour être assouvie en une nuit.

« J'ai une proposition à te faire, ma charmante petite Granger. »

Par le chapeau de Dumbledore, il la tutoyait ! Hermione n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont les choses évoluaient mais elle réussit néanmoins à lui répondre sur le même ton.

« Ah oui, et laquelle, mon cher professeur ? » Sa mâchoire se contracta sous cette appellation qui en disait long sur sa moralité.

Un large sourire sardonique vint se peindre sur les lèvres minces de son amant.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire ! L'impitoyable maître des potions savait sourire. C'était une première, et à bien y réfléchir, cela n'augurait rien de bon. C'est donc avec appréhension qu'elle attendit la suite. Bien sûr, elle ne lui montra pas à quel point il l'avait déstabilisée.

« À partir de ce jour et dans notre intimité tu m'appelleras maître.

— Maître ? Elle gloussa légèrement. C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? "

Il lui tordit le bras.

« Je ne plaisante pas et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes ! Je pense qu'il y a assez d'intelligence dans ta petite cervelle de femelle idiote pour bien y imprimer le message ! »

Elle ne protesta pas, mais ne lui répondit pas non plus. Elle semblait peser le pour et le contre. Severus savait que le pour l'emporterait. Ne serait-ce que pour sauver sa chère maman !

« Très bien... Maître. »

Elle le dégoûtait ! Il se jura de lui faire payer sa stupidité.

« Bien puisque ma petite esclave ne se rebellera plus je te propose une petite pause.

— Mais...

Il lui claqua les fesses en guise de punition.

— Une esclave ne parle pas ! Elle obéit et acquiesce de la tête à tout ce que son Maître lui demande de faire ! Compris ? "

« OH. »

Elle se souvint à temps de sa nouvelle condition et bougea le menton pour lui montrer sa servitude fraîchement acquise.

Il la regarda un instant puis lui ordonna de se rallonger. Il prit alors une petite cloche et la fit tinter. Aussitôt on frappa doucement à la porte. Severus s'empara d'un peignoir en soie noire et alla ouvrir.

C'était madame Sophia.

« Alors mon chou, que se passe t-il ? » minauda-t-elle.

Il n'aimait pas cette façon qu'elle avait de lui coller des noms de légumes mais il ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

« Je voulais savoir pendant combien de temps cette fille doit rester à votre service. »

— Oh, pourquoi, mon chou ? Elle t'intéresse ?

— On ne peut rien vous cacher. Je dois avouer qu'elle est fabuleuse et j'aimerais bien la garder aussi longtemps qu'elle travaillera ici. »

Sophia parut réfléchir un instant.

« Elle est ici uniquement pour les week-ends. Normalement elle a signé un contrat pour cinq congés. »

— Très bien ! Je vous la prends pour ces dix prochaines nuits.

— Il n'y a aucun problème, mon cher. C'est d'accord ! De plus je ne l'avais proposée à personne d'autre que vous pour le moment. Vous avez de la chance ! »

La tenancière sembla satisfaite, et le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de partir, comptant déjà les Gallions que sa nouvelle recrue allait lui faire gagner.

Une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Severus et Hermione s'affrontèrent du regard.

« Alors si je comprends bien je serai votre esclave jusqu'à la fin de mon séjour en ces lieux. »

Il haussa un sourcil et releva sardoniquement :

« Bien je suis ravi de voir que cela te convient. En tout cas moi je compte bien en profiter au ... maximum ! »

Il partit jusqu'à un coffre de bois qui se trouvait à côté du lit, et en sortit un foulard ainsi que des liens de soie.

Hermione le regarda avec appréhension. Cela n'inaugurait rien de bon.

**À suivre…**


	3. Quand tombent les Masques

**Battle For the Sun**

Anciennement**  
**

_(L'Amante du professeur Rogue)_

_

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur :**

** Tout d'abord et pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes, je tenais à remercier comme il se doit, pour leur si plaisantes et charmantes reviews : **Justabook: **_J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances_, **Sandra:** _À ce jeu là, je ne sais pas si c'est Severus qui va finir par se retrouver bon perdant XD_ , **Sariie: **_Merci_, **Eileen19:** _Le soucis avec Severus, c'est qu'il se croit incapable de sentiments autre que celui de la haine et du mépris... enfin tu verras bien dans ce chapitre là, ce qu'il en est réellement._**Cixy**, **Melo- Smile**, **Alatariel Melawen**, **Septentrion** et **Elialys **!

Il serait hypocrite de ma part de vous dire que je ne suis pas heureuse de lire vos commentaires à toutes. Je suis toujours ravie de pouvoir lire vos réactions à chaud après un chapitre. N'hésitez pas à poursuivre surtout :)

_Pour continuer dans les remerciements : Que deviendrais-je sans mes deux bêtas préférées ? Un très grand merci à ma **Lilou Black **et ma chère **Zazaone **: vous faites toutes les deux un superbe travail et m'apprenez tant ! Je vous aime !  
_

_** Disclaimer, Pairing et rating : voir le premier chapitre._

_** Avant de vous laisser lire ce troisième chapitre, je tenais à dire que j'avais pris un énorme plaisir à le réécrire. Pour celles qui avaient lu la première version, vous y remarquerez un certain changement et pas que dans les tournures de phrases. _

_Bon, je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse tranquille !_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

_Darkklinne_

_

* * *

  
_

**3**

**Quand tombent les Masques**

Parfois, nous aimerions pouvoir réparer certaines de nos erreurs. Quelques bribes d'espoir nous rattachent à l'existence et nous permettent d'avancer en toute sérénité. L'espoir fait vivre dit-on. Hermione voulait y croire. Croire que tout irait pour le mieux.

Dehors, une guerre se préparait sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire. Dans son cœur, une autre guerre, plus personnelle cependant, faisait rage également : sa guerre, sa mère. Son désir de la sauver était tellement fort qu'elle aurait combattu vents et marées pour y arriver !

Elle n'avait pas voulu ajouter ses soucis aux accablantes responsabilités qui écrasaient déjà si férocement ses amis. Cette bataille, elle devait la mener seule. Elle n'avait pas fait les meilleurs choix ni pris les meilleures décisions mais étrangement, en cet instant, elle s'en moquait bien. Elle voulait voir la lueur d'espérance qui lui permettrait d'accéder au bout de ce long tunnel de cauchemar. Oui, elle voulait la voir…

La lueur.

Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Les bougies continuaient de propager leur douce lumière à travers la chambre. Elle n'avait qu'un objectif, qu'une ambition, qu'un seul rêve : celui de sauver sa mère ! Sa mère était pour elle comme cette terre : indispensable. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle deviendrait si elle n'était plus là. Sa douce maman, atteinte d'un mal inconnu du monde dans lequel elle évoluait. Ce même monde qui se targuait de son avancée technologique et médicale. Ils ne savaient pas, ils ne pensaient rien. Elle allait mourir et c'était là la seule chose dont ils étaient sûrs… Quant au reste, ils étaient impuissants et démunis.

Voyant bien que le monde moldu ne pourrait pas l'aider, elle avait entamé de longues recherches dans l'univers sorcier et son travail avait été récompensé lorsqu'elle avait découvert CELUI qui pourrait sans doute la sauver.

Sans doute, car peut-être n'était-il qu'un charlatan pas plus intelligent que Lockhart, avec de belles paroles mais aucune action… Cette éventualité ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir y croire. Ce guérisseur demandait une fortune. Soit, ses économies étaient largement insuffisantes, mais elle s'était juré d'obtenir assez d'argent pour se le payer.

Les miracles pouvaient-ils exister ? Elle en doutait mais néanmoins, au fond d'elle, elle espérait bien trouver une solution. Sa mère était le rayon de soleil de la famille. Si elle mourait, son père et elle-même ne s'en remettraient jamais. JAMAIS.

Se rappelant à la réalité de sa situation, elle se tourna de nouveau vers l'homme qui était assis dans un coin de la pièce, insensible à son malheur, trop tracassé par son propre bonheur égoïste et néanmoins passager : le sexe.

Sa colère refit aussitôt surface. Comment pouvait-il se soucier si peu du malheur des autres ? Avait-il une âme, au moins ? Qu'avait-elle cru ressentir pour lui ? Du dégoût, sûrement ! Pas de l'amour, en tout cas ! Merlin, que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Elle lui avait avoué son problème, et lui, qu'avait-il fait ? Que lui faisait-il ? Il la baisait ! Oui, baiser ! Comme une fille de joie qu'elle ne voulait pas être… Oh, bien sûr elle ne se faisait aucune illusion, elle était payée pour ça. Être une fille de joie, vendre son corps... même si le cœur n'y était pas.

Maudit soit cet homme et ses principes douteux ! Elle avait cru lors de leur première nuit qu'il pourrait être doux et sensible. Il l'avait été pourtant tant qu'il n'avait pas su qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Mais maintenant ... il l'avait réduite à être sa chose sexuelle ! C'était insoutenable...

Tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir était dégradant et humiliant. Malgré cela, elle savait qu'elle devait se soumettre, pour sa mère ! Une évidence la frappa de plein front : jamais elle ne renierait ce qu'elle avait fait pour celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Non, jamais ! À vrai dire, si c'était à refaire, elle le referait autant de fois qu'il le faudrait ! Que Snape aille au diable si cela lui chantait ! Elle s'en contrefichait bien royalement. Elle n'était pas une prostituée. Elle faisait cela contre son gré... mais de son plein gré tout de même. Merlin, que c'était compliqué ! Elle ferma les yeux. Elle se trouvait seule face au diable lui-même. Que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide.

ooOOoo

Hermione aurait eu vent d'un quart de ce que pensait en cet instant son professeur, amant et client, elle en aurait eu des sueurs froides pour le restant de sa vie. Effectivement ce dernier était loin de s'inquiéter seulement pour sa jeune et belle élève. Bien au contraire. Sa situation personnelle l'agaçait prodigieusement. Parfois il se répugnait lui-même à s'abaisser ainsi à coucher avec elle mais au fur et à mesure de leurs rencontres, il avait commencé à apprécier sa présence et son contact.

Cela, il ne pouvait ni l'admettre clairement ni le supporter ! Personne n'interférerait dans sa vie. Il ne le voulait pas et ne le permettrait pas non plus. De toute façon Granger n'était pas là pour le simple plaisir de son « travail », mais bel et bien dans le but de commettre un sacrifice. Sacrifice… Stupides Gryffondors et leur courage si étrangement placé...

Pourtant, s'il devait être un tant soit peu honnête avec lui-même, Severus aurait reconnu que la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son étudiante ne lui était pas si indifférente que cela. Bien sûr, encore aurait-il fallu qu'il le reconnaisse…

C'est donc par simple curiosité et non par pur désintéressement qu'il s'était renseigné sur ce fameux guérisseur dont la gamine lui avait parlé quelques semaines plus tôt. Ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait laissé perplexe : il ne s'agissait pas d'un sorcier diplômé. Étrange. Ce dernier pratiquait illégalement sa médecine. Certes, il était réputé pour le nombre incroyable de cas désespérés qu'il avait sauvés mais pouvait-on réellement lui faire confiance ? Sans compter que ses prix étaient vraiment exorbitants : pour une simple consultation il fallait chiffrer en centaines de Gallions. Pour ce qui était d'une intervention… Même en travaillant ici toute sa vie, elle n'aurait jamais les moyens de payer la moindre petite opération.

Il soupira bruyamment. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il ressentait… Bien qu'il n'en eût la moindre habitude ni la moindre envie, malgré tout, la situation épineuse dans laquelle se trouvait la jeune fille le préoccupait. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait fichtre rien. Sans doute voulait-il se donner bonne conscience sans vouloir chercher plus loin. Merlin savait pourtant qu'il n'était pas doué pour la compassion.

Il était bien plus doué pour faire du mal et blesser les gens. Il se souvint à quel point il s'était montré cruel et injuste envers Granger. C'était si facile de pouvoir montrer son mépris. Il l'avait abusée de mille façons possibles. Bien sûr, il n'était pas allé jusqu'à se montrer violent, au contraire : il s'était même fait un devoir de donner autant qu'il prenait. Néanmoins, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de vouloir l'insulter et la rabaisser à chaque fois. Il ne savait faire que ça de toute façon.

Il émit un grognement sourd. Depuis quand le sort d'un autre que lui l'intéressait-il ? Cette fille le rendait mou. Trop mou, et c'était une grave erreur. Pour preuve, pendant les semaines qui avaient suivi le début de leur relation particulière, il n'avait eu de cesse de se convaincre d'arrêter cette mascarade et de la renvoyer chez elle pour mettre fin définitivement cette folie.

À chaque fois que le jour de leurs retrouvailles approchait, sa volonté faiblissait. Son cerveau se mettait alors en veille et c'était la partie basse de sa personne qui prenait le contrôle de tout ! Foutues hormones ! Même à 38 ans passés, il fallait qu'elles vous pourrissent la vie !

« Mon... Mon Maître, » demanda Hermione interrompant le laïus muet que Snape entretenait avec lui même, _'Espèce de sale bâtard graisseux, immonde individu _', dois je faire pour vous plaire ? »

Dire qu'elle devait jouer son esclave... Qu'y avait-il de plus humiliant ? Pourquoi lui faisait-il endurer pareille ignominie ? Qu'elle le détestait, l'affreux maître des cachots !

Severus la regarda un instant sans vraiment la voir avant de répondre :

« Il me plairait, Miss Granger, que vous alliez vous coucher et que pour une fois vous imprégniez bien cela dans votre petite cervelle atrophiée. »

Il se montrait délibérément cruel avec elle. Il savait que sous cette servilité apparente, elle pensait à son argent. Elle devait sans doute le détester et il était presque sur qu'il la dégoûtait… Une ride soucieuse barra son front. Allait-il encore lui en vouloir pour ça ? Bien sur que non. De toute façon elle ne signifiait rien pour lui et c'était probablement réciproque. Il ne savait pas aimer. On ne le lui avait jamais appris et la seule personne qui aurait pu l'aider l'avait délibérément laissé tomber. Oui, il se souvenait avoir contribué grandement à cet abandon mais les faits étaient là : Elle était partie, Elle lui avait ostensiblement tourné le dos et fermé les portes de sa vie et de son cœur à jamais.

Revenant à sa triste réalité, il entendit Granger se glisser sous les couvertures. Ils ne dormaient jamais ensemble. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y songeait même pas. Parodier un semblant de vie de couple, très peu pour lui. De plus il ne supportait pas la proximité d'un autre corps près du sien lorsqu'il était en situation de faiblesse. Il avait toujours procédé ainsi, même avec les autres filles de joie qui avaient partagé sa couche auparavant.

Un léger ronflement lui apprit qu'elle venait de s'endormir. Pris d'un accès de curiosité, il s'approcha du lit pour la contempler un bref instant.

Elle était recroquevillée en boule sur le côté, calée à l'extrémité du lit. Les draps remontés sur elle et serrés dans ses mains lui donnaient l'air d'une enfant. Elle semblait si jeune ainsi prise dans les bras de Morphée.

Une légère répugnance de ce qu'il avait fait avec elle s'insinua une nouvelle fois dans ses veines, ce qui lui fit haïr encore plus l'être qu'il était ainsi que la stupide gamine qui dormait, inconsciente des tragédies qui avaient asséché le cœur de son professeur. Il se frotta la joue de ses longs doigts. _'Par Merlin, Severus, dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore fourré ?'_

Secouant résolument la tête, il repartit vers son fauteuil qui se trouvait près de la porte d'entrée. Il s'y assit et cala sa tête contre le dossier rembourré dans l'intention de dormir un peu lui même.

ooOOoo

L'aube pointait à peine et quelques oiseaux gazouillaient tranquillement dans le ciel encore grisâtre lorsque Snape se réveilla. Il ne dormait jamais très longtemps. Il consulta la pendule. La personne avec qui il avait rendez-vous n'allait pas tarder. Il devait se hâter. Tout en se préparant, il vérifia que sa jeune compagne dormait toujours. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il sortit en fermant doucement la porte. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui laisser le moindre message. Il serait normalement de retour avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

En arrivant près du hall d'entrée de la maison close, il croisa encore quelques couche-tard qui jouaient aux cartes dans le petit salon. Il put reconnaître avec un brin d'ennui quelques Mangemorts assis autour de la table. L'un deux lui fit un signe de tête, le visage goguenard se doutant bien de ce que Snape avait fait toute la nuit. Ce dernier lui rendit son salut, ouvrit la porte et sortit sans demander son reste. Il était pressé et n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser sur le fait que des hommes de main du Seigneur des Ténèbres fréquentaient cet endroit. Il s'en doutait bien et en repensant à ce que la Gryffondor aurait risqué avec l'un d'entre eux, un voile de fureur s'empara de lui.

Dehors, l'air encore très frais pour un début de printemps le ramena à la réalité. Frissonnant légèrement, il rabattit d'un mouvement brusque ses capes autour de lui. Marchant à grand pas, il fut rapidement au lieu dit de son rendez-vous : La Taverne du Sanglier.

D'un geste sûr, il pénétra à l'intérieur de l'auberge mal famée et dut plisser ses petits yeux noirs pour distinguer la table où se trouvait la personne qu'il devait retrouver. Ce dernier avait mis un foulard rouge comme signe de reconnaissance. Snape, certain qu'il s'agissait bien de lui, avança dans sa direction et tira une chaise dans l'intention de s'y s'asseoir.

ooOOoo

Inconsciente de ce que fabriquait le professeur Snape, Hermione se réveilla doucement. Elle avait la bouche pâteuse mais elle se sentait assez bien. Elle avait dormi comme un bébé. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Peut-être les derniers événements qu'elle avait vécus avaient-ils tout simplement été d'horribles cauchemars ? Elle se sentait si bien… C'est avec délectation qu'elle s'étira, tendant bras et jambes. Ce furent les quelques douleurs diffusent qui traversèrent son corps endolori qui lui rappelèrent l'endroit où elle se trouvait et ce qu'elle y avait fait la veille… Ce pourquoi elle était là.

Il ne s'agissait donc pas de simples cauchemars.

À ce triste rappel, elle se crispa et ouvrit les yeux complètement. Elle constata encore une fois qu'elle était seule dans le grand lit. Snape ne dormait jamais avec elle. Loin de s'en offusquer, cela l'avait grandement soulagée la première fois qu'il le lui avait fait comprendre. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment elle aurait réagi si elle s'était éveillée aux côtés de son professeur détesté. Il n'empêche, elle devait lui reconnaître une chose : il lui laissait le confort du grand lit à son propre détriment : il aurait très bien pu l'obliger à dormir sur le fauteuil qui semblait si inconfortable — après tout c'était lui le client. Se rendait-il compte qu'il venait de faire preuve d'une certaine marque d'attention à son égard ? Elle en doutait. Snape était incapable du moindre égard pour personne.

Précautionneusement, elle se redressa dans le lit et constata en regardant près de la porte d'entrée que le fauteuil évoqué plus tôt était vide. Toute la chambre semblait calme. Bien trop calme.

Il semblerait que son cher professeur soit parti, observa-t-elle. Pour s'en assurer, elle se leva et inspecta la pièce adjacente qui servait de salle de bain.

Personne. Eh bien, il l'avait laissé seule, apparemment. Seule pour un temps ou pour toujours ? N'ayant pas envie de se poser de telles questions de bon matin et profitant de ce moment d'intimité, elle alla droit devant le miroir qui se trouvait dans la petite salle d'eau. Elle ne se reconnut pas.

Était-ce bien elle ? Cette femme aux cheveux en bataille, la bouche encore meurtrie des baisers de la veille ? Une vive rougeur lui monta aux joues accentuant encore plus la sensualité de l'image que la glace lui renvoyait. Décidant qu'elle s'était suffisamment admirée, elle alla récupérer quelques vêtements décents qui se trouvaient près de la baignoire.

BAM ! Un grand bruit provenant du couloir la fit sursauter de peur. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade lorsqu'elle entendit des voix qui se rapprochaient de la chambre.

Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans sa poitrine. Elle savait que la guerre faisait rage. La montée en puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres augmentait de jour en jour et bon nombre de gens se ralliaient à sa cause dans l'espoir infime d'être épargné. Elle savait bien qu'en venant ici, elle avait une chance sur deux de tomber sur l'un de ces affreux Mangemorts qui lui servaient d'armée. Par courage ou par stupidité, elle avait décidé de mettre cela de côté pour ne s'inquiéter que de la santé de sa mère. Était-elle lâche ou folle ? Sans doute un peu des deux : ses amis comptaient sur elle pour les aider dans cette bataille décisive mais elle avait préféré les laisser pour mener un autre combat…

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas que d'autres pas se rapprochaient dangereusement de la pièce.

Bien qu'elle entendît les voix, le son était bien trop faible pour qu'elle puisse en saisir le moindre sens. Le brouhaha se rapprochait de façon redoutable.

Hermione fut comme pétrifiée lorsque la porte de sa petite chambre s'ouvrit à toute volée. Sa conscience lui rappela alors qu'elle était toujours nue et c'est en poussant un cri de terreur qu'elle courut vers le lit pour se draper dignement dans la couverture qui se trouvait à sa portée.

« Je savais bien que je te trouverais ici ! » triompha bruyamment une voix qu'elle ne reconnut que trop bien.

Elle était dans un sacré pétrin.

Il se tenait là, devant elle, visiblement ravi de sa découverte.

« Alors comme ça, tu joues les putes de service, maintenant ? Je me disais bien que tu cachais quelque chose depuis quelques temps » La voix de son visiteur inopportun tremblait d'exaltation.

« Tu ne dis rien ? Moi qui pensais que tu avais toujours réponse à tout ! Tu me déçois beaucoup, Granger ! »

La jeune fille ne savait ni que faire ni quoi répondre. Il était de notoriété publique, d'ailleurs il ne s'en cachait même pas, qu'il était devenu depuis l'été dernier un homme à la solde de Voldemort. Elle savait aussi combien il la haïssait, ne serait-ce que par le fait qu'elle ne soit pas un sang-pur, mais pire : une simple 'née de Moldus'. Une sang-de-bourbe.

Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Comment avait-il su qu'elle se trouvait ici ? Et s'il la capturait pour la ramener à son maître ? Autant de questions qui défilaient dans le cerveau en ébullition d'Hermione, lui donnant un léger tournis.

L'avisant avec précaution, prise de panique, elle voulut reculer encore mais le lit la bloquait. Comment avait-il pu changer autant ? Il était devenu tout bonnement effrayant avec ses prunelles semblables à deux puits sans fond, des cernes presque noirs encadrant dangereusement ses yeux.

Conscient et ravi de la frayeur qu'il lui inspirait, il s'approcha d'elle à la vitesse d'un prédateur et lui empoigna brutalement le bras.

Elle poussa un cri de douleur.

« Lâche-moi immédiatement, » l'avertit Hermione tout en essayant de prendre sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe avant de se rappeler amèrement qu'elle n'avait qu'une simple couverture sur elle et que par conséquent sa baguette ne se trouvait pas là.

Se doutant de sa déconvenue, son agresseur reprit, plus redoutable que jamais :

« C'est ça que tu cherches sans doute », murmura t-il d'une voix tremblante d'excitation en lui tendant un morceau de bois de couleur beige foncé.

Choquée, elle reconnut sa baguette. Où l'avait-il eue ? De son bras libre elle tenta en vain de la récupérer.

« - Rends-la moi ! cria t-elle.

— Tu peux toujours courir ! » la nargua-t-il, trop heureux de la voir confuse et vulnérable. D'une geste sec, il rangea sa précieuse baguette dans la poche de sa robe.

Tout aussi rapidement, il enserra alors le cou d'Hermione de sa main libre. Totalement perdue, elle ne put qu'émettre un horrible gargouillis. Allait-il l'étrangler pour de bon ?

« J'ai bien envie de te tuer, Granger, s'exclama t-il comme répondant à sa question muette. De toute façon, reprit-il, qui s'en soucierait ? Franchement, personne ! Sais-tu pourquoi, Sang-de-bourbe ? »

Il la dévisagea durement, un rictus de pure haine aux coins des lèvres.

Il laissa passer un silence avant de reprendre :

« Parce que tu n'es qu'une sale petite putain ! Que diraient tes amis s'ils savaient ce que tu fais de tes week-ends ? Que penserait ta chère directrice ? »

Son visage se tordit encore plus sous le mépris qu'elle lui inspirait.

« Ils te renieraient comme on renie les traîtres ! Tu n'es qu'une moins que rien, Granger, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un de ces stupides elfes de maisons que tu défends si bien. Tu sais quoi ? Je dois tout de même reconnaître un truc chez toi qui m'agace depuis un certain temps… » S'arrêtant brusquement dans sa diatribe, il la fixa, son regard changeant radicalement, se faisant plus profond, plus concupiscent. Ce que Hermione lut dans ces yeux la terrifia plus que tout.

Sans prévenir et comme pour confirmer ses pires frayeurs, il força sa bouche cruellement, s'imposant de sa langue, la mordant avec sauvagerie. Il voulait lui faire mal, la blesser...

C'est alors qu'il la poussa si violemment qu'elle perdit l'équilibre, se retrouvant prostrée au sol.

« Oh oui, Granger, il y a bien au moins une chose à laquelle tu pourras me servir. J'espère toutefois que tes nouvelles occupations t'ont donné pas mal d'expériences ? » lui susurra t-il ironiquement.

Hermione le dévisagea comme s'il était devenu fou… ce qui dans un sens devait probablement être le cas. Désespérément, elle tenta de trouver une solution pour se sortir de là mais, malheureusement pour elle, elle était seule et personne ne pourrait lui venir en aide. Tentant de gagner un peu de temps, elle tenta le dialogue.

« Que vas-tu me faire ? » demanda-t-elle en toussant légèrement, la gorge encore douloureuse.

Elle se sentait si faible et impuissante face à lui...

« Oh, mais rien que tu n'aies déjà fait, rassure-toi ! » lança t-il, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était impuissante face à lui.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, il se jeta littéralement sur elle, l'explorant furieusement de ses doigts avides, lui faisant aussi mal qu'il le pouvait.

Refusant de se laisser faire, elle décida de se battre comme une lionne, griffant et frappant ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre.

Fou furieux, il la frappa à plusieurs reprises, au visage et au corps. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il sentit ses mains lui faire mal. Dans leur lutte, la couverture qui protégeait la nudité d'Hermione avait glissé, exposant ainsi son corps au regard de l'autre.

Alors la rage qui animait les traits de son agresseur se transforma en désir pur et simple de la posséder une bonne fois pour toutes. Sans plus attendre, il écarta sa propre robe et déboutonna son pantalon. D'un coup de genoux il ouvrit en grand les jambes de la jeune femme.

La terrible vérité s'insinua dans tous les pores de sa peau : il allait la violer et personne ne viendrait à son secours. Elle était impuissante, couchée sous le poids d'un homme pour qui elle éprouvait un mépris et une haine qu'il lui rendait bien.

C'est alors que le visage d'un autre s'imposa à elle : des cheveux gras, un nez aquilin surmonté de deux petits yeux noirs. Où était le professeur Snape ? Pour la première fois de sa vie elle dut reconnaître qu'elle avait férocement besoin de lui... et tout de suite !

**À suivre…**


	4. Le Serpent des Ténèbres

**Battle For the Sun**

Anciennement**  
**

_(L'Amante du professeur Rogue)_

_

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur :**

** En premier lieu: Milles excuses pour l'attente insoutenable (_Oui je me lance des fleurs avant qu'il ne fasse trop froid pour qu'elles survivent à mes chevilles enflées.. je blague bien sûr)_ de ses dernières semaines. Voici donc la suite ! Avant tout et pour ne pas déroger à la règle, je tenais à remercier les personnes qui suivent cette fic et qui ont commentés le 3eme chapitre : _**Sandra**_, _**Ataraxie**_,_** Khalie**_, _**Yuna Usagi**_, _**Septentrion**_,_** Eileen19**_, _**Cily**_,_** Alatariel Melawen**_ et _**Melo Smile**_ !

_** Ce 4eme chapitre... je l'adore ! En fait ce que j'ai vraiment apprécié c'est la réécriture du dialogue entre Snape et son si charmant filleul ! Enfin, vous verrez bien par vous même ;) Certaines d'entre vous avaient lu la première version... je pense avoir changé pas mal de chose, ne serait-ce que dans la mis en situation et même les dialogues... Comme je l'ai dit dans le premier chapitre, j'ai pris quelques éléments des tomes 6 et 7 des livres de **Harry Potter** pour donner à la fic plus de crédibilité. Bien sûr tout reste assez éloigné de l'oeuvre original mais je tenais à garder un certain ordre linéaire... Bon je raconte un peu n'importe quoi alors je m'arrête là ! XD .  
_

_** Non, je n'oublierai pas mes deux bêtas chérie : **Lilou Black** et Dame **Zazaone** ! Merci d'être là et de m'éclairer de vos sages conseils comme vous savez si bien le faire !  
_

_Bon, je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse tranquille !_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

_Darkklinne_

_

* * *

  
_

**4**

**Le Serpent des Ténèbres**

La matinée était déjà bien avancée lorsque Severus acheva son rendez-vous avec son mystérieux interlocuteur. Ce dernier n'avait pas voulu enlever le foulard qui lui cachait le bas de son visage pour préserver son anonymat.

Après un bref entretien et après avoir jugé des compétences de ce dernier, Severus envisagea l'idée qu'il pourrait effectivement, sans doute, faire quelque chose pour aider la Moldue de mère de Miss Granger. Intérieurement il se félicita de sa compassion à l'égard de son prochain. Il s'impressionnait lui-même. Sans doute ce vieux grigou d'Albus Dumbledore avait-il fini par déteindre sur lui. Ou pas… Peut-être faisait-il tout cela dans l'unique but de se donner un brin de bonne conscience.

Il n'aimait pas se dire qu'il aurait encore une fois le mauvais rôle. C'était déjà assez pénible comme ça d'être le grand méchant vis-à-vis de ses collègues de travail à cause de son inconfortable position d'agent double, alors pour ce qui était des autres…

Une autre pensée lui vint à l'esprit, ce qui le renfrogna encore plus : il espérait sincèrement que, lorsque Granger découvrirait ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, elle n'aille pas s'imaginer des choses à son égard.

Malheureusement pour lui, les filles de l'âge de Miss Granger étaient souvent enclines à voir l'amour là où il n'y avait rien. Il suffisait d'une attention, d'un geste de votre part pour que, comme pas magie, elles s'imaginaient que vous étiez 'amoureux'.

Il n'avait jamais aimé les démonstrations d'affection. De toute façon il n'aurait jamais su comment les donner… Il leva les yeux et laissa le chemin de sa conscience le ramener vingt ans en arrière… Il l'avait trahie, elle en avait fait de même, et de la pire des manières. Parfois il se demandait ce qui aurait été changé s'il s'était montré plus respectueux à son égard… s'il avait su trouver les mots justes au bon moment et tenir sa langue dans les mauvais… Il ne savait pas aimer tout simplement. Il n'était pas fait pour ça.

Il émit un son rauque proche du rire. L'amour était cruel, l'amour était mortel ! Il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

Une bourrasque de vent glaciale vint troubler ses réflexions hautement intellectuelles, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité… encore une fois.

Il entretenait une relation plutôt sordide avec une de ses élèves … Pas n'importe laquelle, qui plus est, la petite chérie de Minerva McGonagall, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard depuis l'assassinat d'Albus Dumbledore l'été précédent. Après ce drame insoutenable pour la communauté sorcière, le ministère avait songé fortement à fermer les portes de l'école. Minerva s'y était fermement opposée. Severus n'avait alors rien dit, trop interloqué par sa déconvenue : Albus avait échoué et lui aussi. Il n'avait pu sauver Malfoy, mais sa couverture était restée intacte.

Il était redevenu le professeur de Potions tandis que Lupin avait repris son poste de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Le ministère n'en était plus à une exception près. Le monde magique était en guerre et toutes les bonnes âmes pour servir la juste cause étaient les bienvenues.

Granger !

Cette petite idiote ne se rendait absolument pas compte de la situation désastreuse dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Qu'elle ne compte pas sur lui pour être entraîné avec elle dans sa chute. Oui, il allait l'aider parce qu'à vrai dire, il n'avait pas le choix. Plus vite il se serait débarrassé de cette enquiquineuse, plus vite il pourrait se consacrer à des choses ô combien plus importantes… comme éviter de se faire attraper par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou encore survivre à cette guerre ?

Toutefois, une petite voix lui chuchota qu'il était toujours bien impatient d'arriver au week-end et que l'idée de coucher avec cette petite idiote comme il se complaisait à l'appeler le rendait plutôt fou de désir… Que certes, ils étaient en guerre, mais qu'il fallait tout de même reconnaître qu'un peu de douceur dans ce monde qui marchait à l'envers n'était pas superflu. Bien au contraire. Allait-il donc lui en vouloir pour ça ? Serait-il honnête au moins avec lui-même ?

Une brise légère vint lui effleurer la figure, dégageant ainsi les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient de façon disgracieuse devant son visage peu avenant. Sa mâchoire se crispa sous le coup de ses intenses réflexions : il était partagé entre le désir et la haine qu'elle lui inspirait. Il leva une nouvelle fois ses yeux sombres vers le ciel parsemé de nuages gris.

Il se jura qu'elle aurait son argent pour pouvoir obtenir un rendez-vous avec ce guérisseur. Même si elle avait agit stupidement, il devait bien reconnaître son courage… Un courage typiquement _Gryffondorien_ cela dit, qui le faisait osciller en l'admiration qu'il éprouvait à son égard et l'irritation grandissante lorsqu'il pensait à la façon dont elle s'y était prise. Intelligente et idiote à la fois ? Cela pouvait-il être possible ? Apparemment, le paradoxe avait un nom, celui de Hermione Granger.

Avisant l'endroit où il se trouvait, il s'arrêta net. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu qu'il était déjà arrivé devant la maison de passe de Madame Sophia. Se redonnant une certaine contenance, il inspira profondément et se décida à franchir le seuil de l'établissement.

Lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur il se rendit compte que l'entrée était déserte et les couloirs vides. À cette heure ci, cela ne l'étonna pas outre mesure. L'endroit était toujours désert en milieu de matinée. C'est donc d'un pas lent et tranquille qu'il se dirigea vers la chambre où l'attendait l'objet de toutes ses réflexions. Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée de la porte, un gémissement tout à fait féminin le prit par surprise. Elle n'était pas seule et la personne qui se trouvait avec elle ne semblait pas lui vouloir que du bien.

ooOOoo

Draco Malfoy la dominait de toute sa taille et la retenait de toutes ses forces. Son visage était contracté par la haine mais aussi par l'envie qu'elle lui inspirait. Hermione ne put que constater avec une certaine frayeur le renflement qui se trouvait à son entrejambe. Il la haïssait et son érection n'était qu'un faible témoignage de l'excitation qu'il ressentait à vouloir lui faire du mal.

Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit gémissement plaintif. Par réflexe, il la gifla violemment.

« Tais-toi, vulgaire Sang de Bourbe ! » cracha-t-il avant de se jeter une nouvelle fois sur elle dans le but de prendre sa bouche de force. Malheureusement pour lui, elle garda les lèvres obstinément closes.

Exaspéré par son manque de coopération, il la frappa une nouvelle fois, ce qui la fit hurler de douleur. Profitant de ce moment de faiblesse de sa part, il assiégea d'un geste conquérant avec sa langue l'antre de sa bouche.

Tout en l'embrassant brutalement, il en profita pour dégrafer son pantalon et sortit l'instrument de sa vengeance.

Lorsque Hermione comprit dans quelle impasse elle se trouvait, elle se mit à prier très fort en espérant que quelqu'un vienne à son secours… un instant elle songea même à Severus Snape… Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour qu'il soit là et qu'il lui vienne en aide...

Inconscient des suppliques intérieures de sa victime, Draco lui prit la main sans ménagement pour la porter sur son sexe dressé d'excitation.

« Vas-y, Sang de Bourbe, touche moi comme la vulgaire catin que tu es », dit-il le souffle court.

Comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, elle ne put que lui obéir, maudissant cependant le mauvais sort qui l'avait mise dans cette situation inextricable. Mais où était donc Snape ? Pour une fois qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de lui...

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas le dernier ordre que son agresseur lui donnait et c'est avec hargne qu'il le lui fit comprendre en lui tirant brutalement les cheveux.

« Mets-y plus de bonne volonté ! T'es payée pour ça, il me semble ! »

Perdant patience devant son manque de participation évidente, il décida de la pénétrer sans plus attendre.

Hermione, comprenant ce qu'il comptait faire, commença à paniquer pour de bon.

« Non ! suffoqua t-elle ! NON ! » Elle se débattait comme une lionne, prise de convulsions de peur et de rage. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

Malfoy, trop excité pour la contenir, lui donna cette fois-ci un violent coup de poing qui l'assomma presque. Il irait jusqu'au bout, dut-il finir avec un cadavre. Il ne se contrôlait plus et elle ne pourrait rien faire contre lui.

«_Expulsio_ ! »

Draco, n'ayant pas entendu l'intrus ouvrir la porte, se retrouva propulsé contre le mur du fond de la chambre. Hébété par le choc et encore passablement excité par ce qu'il avait été sur le point de commettre, il mit un temps à reconnaître l'infâme individu qui avait le toupet de l'arrêter net dans ses plaisirs.

« Professeur Snape ?! » jeta t-il avec un dédain évident dans la voix.

Il ne laissa voir aucune surprise face à la présence inattendue de son professeur et parrain. Au contraire, il se permit même de le dévisager de façon plus que hautaine avant de se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

« Eh bien professeur, je suis ravi de vous voir ici. Vous ne devinerez jamais qui je viens de rencontrer », rétorqua t-il avec un certain aplomb dans la voix tout en se relevant dignement.

Snape, plus froid que le marbre, se retourna vers le doigt qui se pointait vers Hermione, toujours à terre et nue.

Malfoy, se méprenant sur le sens du regard que son professeur jeta à la malheureuse, en profita pour ajouter méchamment :

« Granger vient de déshonorer l'école de Poudlard par ses actes de perversités. Oser se prostituer ! Ce n'est même pas digne d'une sorcière ! »

Le maître des potions ne disait toujours rien, se contentant de fixer de ses yeux froids la pauvre Hermione qui tremblait, trop choquée, à terre.

Imperturbable, Draco continua :

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de violer une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe mais c'est elle qui s'est jetée sur moi pensant que j'allais accepter d'être son client. Je vaux bien mieux que ça et je ne m'abaisserais jamais à son niveau. J'ai bien essayé de me défendre mais la garce est forte et a des arguments de choc… » Comme pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles, il la jaugea de la tête aux pieds, comme l'avait fait Snape quelques semaines plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait découvert qui elle était.

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait protester devant un tel manque d'honnêteté ou plutôt se taire. Elle était encore bien trop choquée par ce qu'elle avait failli vivre pour avoir la moindre réaction. Merlin savait que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait mais l'attitude de Draco Malfoy la déstabilisait totalement. Il n'était plus le gamin médisant et idiot qu'elle avait connu à l'école. Elle venait de découvrir une part bien sombre du Serpentard, un aspect de sa personnalité qu'elle se serait bien gardée de connaître un jour. Quelque chose s'était passé pour qu'il change autant. Quelque chose de grave qui semblait l'avoir transformé à jamais.

Severus, inconscient des pensées de la jeune femme, avait retourné son attention sur Draco. Il fronça lentement les sourcils comme pour tenter de le sonder. Après un bref silence, il reprit toutefois :

« Je vous crois Draco. » Sa voix lourde et sombre était sans équivoque. Snape jeta toutefois un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune femme, un regard plein de répulsions et de dégoût qui fit mal à Hermione.

Se détournant d'elle, il lui cracha brusquement :

« Quant à vous Granger, au lieu de rester prostrée comme une idiote dans cette tenue plus qu'indécente, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous rhabiller. »

N'attendant pas de réponse de sa part, il pris le chemin de la porte.

« Suivez-moi Draco, nous avons à parler. » Puis, avant de fermer la porte de la chambre, il ajouta : « Je m'occuperai personnellement de vous plus tard Miss Granger. »

Il sortit rapidement, entraînant le jeune homme qui eut toutefois un dernier regard plus que concupiscent vers la jeune femme encore nue avant que le battant ne se referme totalement.

Une fois seule, elle se remémora ce qui venait de se passer. Ô Merlin, il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle se fasse violer, voire pire. Elle avait été incapable de se défendre face à Malfoy. Il était bien trop fort pour elle. La bouche pincée, elle compris alors que sa belle initiative de vouloir sauver sa mère l'avait conduite à des dangers évidents. Qu'aurait-elle fait si son client n'avait pas été Snape mais plutôt un Mangemort du type de Malfoy ?

Stupéfiée, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait rangé Draco au rang de Mangemort alors que rien n'annonçait qu'il en soit vraiment un. '_Si lui dit une petite voix, regarde comme il a changé, comme il est devenu noir !_' '_Non ça ne voulait rien dire_' se morigéna t-elle. Toutefois, le danger était bien là. Avant de faire ce genre de choses, elle aurait dû réfléchir par deux fois. Honnêtement, elle avait eu de la chance. Pourvu que Snape ne la lâche pas, pourvu que…

Son cœur rata un battement.

Draco allait tout dire à McGonagall… que Snape continue ou pas, c'était trop tard ! Quoiqu'elle fasse, elle était finie. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il puisse convaincre son affreux filleul de garder sa langue bien au fond de sa bouche… Car même si l'envie serait forte de la voir sombrer dans la déchéance, une telle révélation ferait, elle savait, qu'il la rejoindrait inévitablement au fond du trou. Ils seraient deux.

Soupirant, elle se redressa fièrement. Non, il ne le laisserait pas divulguer une telle information. Enfin… elle l'espérait.

ooOOoo

Severus s'arrêta dans une pièce qui semblait vide. D'un geste prompt, il intima à son filleul d'entrer dans ce qui avait l'air d'être un petit salon. Draco s'aperçut alors qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un boudoir.

Sans attendre la moindre invitation à s'asseoir de la part de son parrain, il s'installa dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Ledit parrain profita de ce moment pour lancer un sort de confidentialité pour que leur conversation reste bien privée.

« - Draco, commença Severus toujours debout les bras passés derrière le dos.

— Oui Severus, répondit laconiquement le jeune homme en haussant un sourcil, signifiant que la conversation allait très certainement l'ennuyer.

Severus quant à lui ne se formalisa pas de ce manque de respect que son filleul lui témoignait. Ce n'était pas son souci principal et si Draco pensait le faire sortir de ses gonds en agissant aussi stupidement… grand bien lui fasse.

— Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous fichez ici ? questionna l'homme, le visage dur, se moquant bien de savoir si leur discussion plaisait ou non au garçon.

— Tu rigoles ou quoi ? se moqua durement Draco, continuant à le tutoyer comme si de rien était. Père m'a fait connaître cet endroit l'été de mes quatorze ans. De plus, renchérit-il, je ne vois pas en quoi mes activités extra scolaires te regardent ! »

Snape dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de lui-même devant la nouvelle assurance fraîchement acquise du jeune homme.

— Je vois, rétorqua t-il âprement un rictus au coin de la bouche. Je vois que votre tâche remplie auprès du Maître vous a donné une certaine assurance non négligeable…

— J'ai tu… voulut contrer Draco mais Snape fut plus rapide.

— Je sais ce que vous avez fait mais néanmoins je reste votre parrain et au delà de tout, votre directeur de maison. » rétorqua durement Severus… L'affirmation et le ton employé clouèrent momentanément le bec au jeune homme.

Un silence s'installa un bref instant entre les deux hommes.

— Ne dites rien Draco, intima lourdement Snape le regard vrillant intensément celui de son filleul.

— Plaît-il ? » hoqueta Malfoy avant de se rendre compte de ce que faisait Severus.

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas comme concentré.

— Ah mais non, ça ne marchera pas avec moi Professeur, dit-il en riant presque.

— Vous êtes un bon Occlumens, Draco », conclut sèchement Snape.

Effectivement Draco Malfoy avait été préparé par sa tante Bellatrix à contrer les effets de la légilimancie sur lui. Severus regretta presque que le gamin soit si doué dans cet art-là. Comprenant ce qu'il avait tenté de faire, Draco avait totalement verrouillé son esprit à toute intrusion.

Ne voulant pas montrer son agacement Severus continua :

« - Concernant Granger, je vous prierais de ne rien dire à la directrice…

— Pardon ?! Mais pourquoi ? » coupa brusquement Malfoy.

Snape pinça ses lèvres fines.

« - Ne m'interrompez pas ! N'oubliez pas que votre situation est précaire. J'ai réussi à cacher le véritable responsable de la mort de Dumbledore et…

— Vous vous moquez de moi Professeur, argua Malfoy, lui coupant à nouveau la parole. Sincèrement, je ne vois pas le rapport entre ma situation et celle de Granger ?

— Vous ne voyez pas, reprit Snape. C'est justement parce que vous ne voyez pas qu'il ne faut rien dire du tout. NON, continua Snape avant que Draco ne l'interrompe encore une fois. Laissez-moi finir ! Granger est un élément important pour Potter. Si j'arrive à la faire faiblir en la faisant chanter judicieusement, elle sera bien plus intéressante pour servir nos desseins. »

Draco Malfoy, ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue devant cet argument qu'il trouvait relativement bancal. Pourtant en y réfléchissant bien, son parrain n'avait pas tort. Avoir l'ennemi en utilisant l'un des leurs — et pas n'importe lequel — était plutôt judicieux. Un plan assez intéressant, en fin de compte.

« Bien trouvé, avoua Malfoy après mûres réflexions. Donc je ne dirai rien… pour le moment. Je te laisse seul juge après tout si le Maître te fait confiance… »

Severus n'en revenait pas. Depuis quand Bellatrix avait-elle autant déteint sur son neveu ? S'il voulait réussir son pari fou… Maudit soit Dumbledore, il allait avoir du pain sur la planche.

Il avisa Draco.

Un petit sourire se forma sur le visage blanc comme la neige du jeune homme. Ses yeux pétillaient de malveillance.

Oui, pensa Malfoy, il ne dirait rien mais... Il ferait subir à Granger ce qu'elle méritait, cette sale petite Sang-de-bourbe. Il n'en n'avait pas terminé avec elle. Snape ou pas Snape.

« Très bien, parrain ! Je te laisse faire ce que tu sais mieux faire que moi… Mais dis-moi... est-ce qu'au moins tu la baises ? »

Les propos de Draco le stupéfièrent tant qu'il faillit avaler sa salive de travers. Néanmoins il se refusa à perdre toute bonne contenance vis à vis de lui.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Bien, sur ce je vais vous laisser ! » Avant que son filleul ne puisse lui rétorquer quoique ce soit, il sortit de la pièce tout en mettant fin au sort qui leur avait permis de s'entretenir sans avoir à subir les oreilles indiscrètes qui auraient pu passer par là.

Draco, quant à lui, le regarda partir, la mine songeuse. Snape ne jouait pas franc-jeu, il en aurait mis sa main à bouillir dans le chaudron de sa tante.

**À Suivre…**


	5. Le Calme avant la tempête

**Battle For the Sun**

Anciennement**  
**

_(L'Amante du professeur Rogue)_

_

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur :**

** _Ouh là là_... Un an déjà ? Et dire que certains chapitres avaient déjà été corrigés et... j'étais bien persuadée d'avoir posté ce cinquième chapitre or il n'en est rien ! _Shame on me !_ Bref, il est là et je pense cette fois pouvoir m'y atteler encore un peu plus donc je ne vous dis absolument pas à l'année prochaine ( _enfin aux lecteurs non morts ou disparus ou..._ )

_** Non, je n'oublierai pas mes deux bêtas chérie qui avaient corrigés ce chapitre il y fort fort longtemps : **Lilou Black** et Dame **Zazaone** ! Merci à vous !  
_

_Bon, je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse tranquille !_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

_Darkklinne_

_

* * *

_

**5**

**Le Calme avant la tempête **

Sans un regard vers la pièce où il venait de laisser Draco, il prit le chemin de la chambre où l'attendait la jeune femme.

En repensant à ce qu'il venait d'arrêter quelques minutes plus tôt, il éprouva un mélange de profonde colère et d'autre chose qu'il ne savait pas définir. Il était évident que s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps, Malfoy aurait violé Granger sans que cette dernière ne puisse rien y faire. Depuis l'année dernière, Draco avait radicalement changé et Granger ne se doutait absolument pas de quoi le Serpentard était capable. Severus n'aimait pas ce sentiment qui lui étreignait le cœur et sur lequel il refusait de mettre un nom. Il n'était pas prêt et ne le serait jamais pour cela.

Elle n'était rien pour lui, s'entêtait-il à penser. S'il se sentait si mal, ce n'était pas pour elle mais pour lui. Il ne laisserait aucune faiblesse, quelle qu'elle soit, prendre le pas sur sa raison, et certainement pas à cause de cette gamine. Pourtant, la simple idée qu'un autre que lui puisse la toucher le mettait dans une rage muette qu'il avait bien du mal à contenir. Il ne l'aimait pas mais elle lui appartenait.

Perdu une fois de plus dans ses pensées, il se rendit à peine compte qu'il s'était arrêté devant la porte de la chambre.

Après une brève hésitation, il entra dans la pièce.

Ce qu'il y découvrit l'exaspéra au plus haut point : Granger était recroquevillée à un bout du lit, le drap remonté sur elle. Ses yeux, bien que secs maintenant, étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Son corps était parcouru de petits tremblements et sa main se serrait convulsivement sur la couverture à laquelle elle s'accrochait. Impassible, Snape attendit qu'elle le remarque. En vain. Vraisemblablement, elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Décidant qu'il avait perdu assez de temps à la contempler, il prit la parole :

« Ne vous avais-je pas donné l'ordre d'aller vous rhabiller Granger ? » cracha t-il avec une certaine impatience dans la voix. Il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de la laisser dans cet état. Ce qui était fait était fait. Il fallait qu'elle soit plus forte si elle voulait survivre dans ce monde cruel. Lui-même n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui faire de cadeaux.

Hermione, en entendant ces mots on ne peut moins réconfortants, releva brusquement la tête. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit le témoin de sa faiblesse mais le problème était qu'une fois l'adrénaline retombée, elle avait craqué. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu lui donner la délectation de la croire faible mais en cet instant, au vu du mépris évident avec lequel il la scrutait, elle sentit ses belles résolutions voler en éclats. Cet homme était dénué de gentillesse, de compréhension et d'attention. Il était si égoïste. Elle avait failli se faire violer, voire tuer par son filleul. Elle n'avait rien pu faire. Rien. Elle avait été impuissante, sans défense. Folle de rage contre elle-même et l'homme ingrat qui lui faisait face, imperturbable de dédain, elle se leva, oubliant sa couverture, et c'est totalement nue qu'elle se jeta sur lui.

« Je vous hais ! hurla t-elle, je vous HAIS ! » Laissant la rage la submerger totalement, elle se mit à lui bombarder le torse de petits coups de poings.

« Vous êtes ignoble, méprisable, continua t-elle. Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ? »

Severus oscilla entre l'envie de lui donner une gifle pour calmer son début d'hystérie et celui de lui prendre les poignets pour arrêter l'avalanche de coup de poings sur sa poitrine. C'est qu'elle avait une certaine force, la petite lionne. Choisissant finalement la seconde option, il agrippa lesdits poignets avant de ramener Hermione tout contre lui.

« Miss Granger, commença t-il durement, ce qui vous arrive est malheureusement de votre faute. »

Hermione, à ces mots, émit un petit son outragé. Severus, sans la quitter un instant des yeux, releva un sourcil de façon très sarcastique.

Imperturbable, il continua :

« - À quoi vous attendiez-vous donc à venir travailler ici ? Cet endroit est rempli de gens peu fréquentables, d'hommes prêts à tout et aux fantasmes les plus répugnants…

— Comme vous ? » cracha t-elle, dédaigneuse. S'il comptait ostensiblement la faire souffrir, elle ferait de même.

La pression sur ses poignets s'était accentuée.

« - Vous me faites mal… », marmonna t-elle, baissant les yeux vers ses mains.

— Vous n'êtes qu'une fichue idiote Granger, murmura Snape. C'est vous et VOUS seule qui êtes venue ici. Personne ne vous y a forcée. » Un sourire légèrement goguenard se dessina sur le visage de l'homme.

« Il serait sans doute temps, continua t-il, que vous assumiez totalement les conséquences, même fâcheuses, de vos actes », termina-t-il de façon presque douce.

Un peu surprise par le ton de sa voix, la jeune femme releva la tête et croisa son regard. Ses yeux avaient perdu de leur dureté. Elle crut même apercevoir autre chose… quelque chose de plus humain, de plus tendre ? N'était-elle pas en train de rêver ? Était-ce seulement envisageable de la part d'un homme qui était aussi froid que les cachots dans lesquels il donnait ses cours ?

Sentant une fois encore les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle ne put les empêcher de couler. Elle se sentait si vulnérable... Elle se doutait qu'il ne serait pas d'un grand réconfort pour elle mais elle s'en moquait. Elle était si mal que même Snape ferait l'affaire. C'est pourquoi, par une sorte de réflexe, elle se laissa aller contre la poitrine de l'homme.

Severus ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'effusions et ne comptait jamais le devenir. Levant la tête vers le plafond, il scruta un bref instant les poutres apparentes. Il avait lâché les poignets de la jeune fille et ses bras pendaient comme deux branches trop raides le long de son corps.

Il avait beau être doué pour occulter ses sentiments, il ne put empêcher diverses pensées plus ou moins malvenues d'assaillir sa conscience si bien protégée. Jamais, depuis son adolescence, il n'avait ressentit ça. C'était déroutant et bien trop neuf pour que cela lui soit agréable. Baissant les yeux sur celle qui pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes contre lui, il batailla un instant entre l'envie de la pousser violemment loin de lui et l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Dégoûté par le chemin que prenait sa maudite conscience, il décida d'y couper court en faisant la seule chose qui ne le mettrait pas trop à nu. Il avait tenté une seule fois de montrer ses faiblesses et sa sincérité et en avait payé le prix fort. Ce n'était pas cette gamine qui allait changer ses codes de conduites.

Sans plus attendre, il releva son visage inondé de larme et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Faire taire ses faiblesses… Ne plus l'entendre pleurer. Il ne savait pas réconforter. Tandis qu'il bataillait avec lui-même, son baiser d'abord tendre se fit brutal et passionné.

Hermione, totalement perdue, se laissa aller et c'est avec la même ardeur qu'elle répondit aux attentes de son amant et maître. Elle voulait oublier Malfoy, oublier tout sauf ces lèvres et cette langue qui savaient dans un sens si bien la réconforter.

Totalement grisée par les sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle, et appréciant le fait d'être nue et vulnérable tout contre lui, elle le laissa l'entraîner vers le lit encore défait. De lui, elle était certaine d'une chose : bien qu'il fût désagréable et odieux avec elle, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Il n'était pas comme Draco. Il ne le serait jamais et cette idée, loin de lui déplaire, la réconforta plus que toutes les paroles qu'il aurait pu lui prononcer plus tôt.

Les mots n'avaient plus de place dans ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire… ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. C'est avec délice qu'elle se laissa entraîner par l'homme penché sur elle vers des contrées qu'elle n'avait jamais encore explorées. C'était grisant et effrayant à la fois.

Les minutes s'égrainèrent au fil de leurs gémissements respectifs jusqu'à l'apothéose qui s'exprima par un son rauque pour lui et aigu pour elle. À bout de souffle, il s'effondra sur la jeune femme, le visage dans ses cheveux.

Elle se sentait grisée. Le souffle court, elle tourna légèrement la tête vers celle de l'homme qui était cachée par sa chevelure. Sa respiration était saccadée. Un léger pincement au cœur la submergea. Une évidence qu'elle avait toujours refusé d'admettre s'imposa alors à son esprit : elle était loin de le détester, bien au contraire. Elle déglutit péniblement en se détournant de lui. Oui, elle était loin d'éprouver une simple animosité à son égard. Comprenant ce que cela impliquait à son niveau, elle sentit de nouveau les larmes inonder ses paupières qu'elle venait de fermer sous le choc de la révélation.

Severus, inconscient des tourments qui animaient sa jeune compagne et perdu lui-même dans les confins de son propre esprit, se releva d'un mouvement brusque. Sans un regard pour elle, il sortit de la couche totalement nu. Avisant ses vêtements à ses pieds, il prit sa robe de sorcier qu'il enfila sans autre forme de procès. Passant une main dans ses cheveux gras, il fit quelques pas dans la pièce encore imprégnée de leurs odeurs et lui tourna le dos.

Hermione, ne sachant que dire, le fixait, la mine soucieuse. Un long silence s'installa avant qu'il prenne enfin la parole.

« Pour ce qui est de Malfoy, vous n'aurez pas à vous en préoccuper, lança t-il d'une voix froide et sans vie. J'ai parlé avec lui et il ne dira rien concernant vos activités plus que douteuses. Cela ne concerne que moi et je le lui ai bien fait comprendre. »

Bien que peinée qu'il soit redevenu l'être froid et impénétrable qu'il était avant leur séance intime, elle fut tout de même soulagée qu'il ait pu régler cette affaire avec le Serpentard, bien qu'elle eût aimé qu'il le punisse pour le dur traitement qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Toute à ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Snape revenir vers elle avec une sorte de baume entre les mains. Sans autre forme de procès, il ouvrit le pot pour prendre une noisette de gel sur le bout de ses doigts et commença à l'appliquer sur son visage marqué.

Hermione eut un sursaut en sentant la fraîcheur du gel sur sa peau. Elle avait totalement oublié le traitement de faveur dont Draco l'avait fait bénéficier quelques heures auparavant.

« Mer… Merci », dit-elle surprise par l'attention de son professeur à son égard. Sans lui donner de réponse il termina les soins et une fois qu'il eut fini, il reboucha le pot et le rangea dans son pantalon qu'il avait laissé sur le bras du fauteuil.

La jeune sorcière le suivit du regard tandis qu'il sortait des serviettes propres de l'unique placard qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Que comptait-il faire ?

« Suivez-moi Granger », ordonna t-il tout en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain.

Bien que surprise, Hermione ne put que lui obéir, assez curieuse de ce qu'il comptait faire avec elle. C'est donc sans hésitation qu'elle se leva et traverse la pièce sous le regard plein de convoitise de son amant. Se rendant compte de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait, elle ne pu empêcher une vive rougeur d'apparaître sur ses joues.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il fit couler de l'eau dans la grande baignoire à pieds. Cette dernière prenait toute la place dans la petite salle de bains au décor sobre mais tout de même assez intime pour s'y sentir chez soi.

Une fois la baignoire remplie, il prit Hermione par la taille et la souleva pour la mettre dans l'eau. Trop étourdie pour protester, elle se laissa faire. Après tout, n'était-elle pas son esclave consentante ? Son cœur battit plus vite lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle appréciait être avec lui plus qu'elle n'aurait dû.

Dès qu'il se fut débarrassé de sa robe, il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, faisant ainsi monter le niveau de l'eau qui déborda pour finir par inonder le carrelage en domino noir et blanc. Sans autre forme de cérémonie, il prit le savon qu'il fit mousser sur un gant avant de nettoyer consciencieusement le corps de sa partenaire. C'était encore une chose tout à fait nouvelle pour Hermione. D'habitude lorsqu'ils se voyaient, il n'y avait jamais de place pour autre chose que du sexe à l'état brut. Qu'arrivait-il à Snape ? Pourquoi se montrait-il si doux et attentionné à son égard ? Pourquoi lui faisait-il ressentir autre chose que du dégoût d'être avec lui ? Pourquoi voulait-elle se laisser aller tout contre lui encore une fois ? Où était passé le bâtard aux cheveux graisseux qui ne savait donner que de la souffrance, du sexe ( ?), des retenues et des points en moins pour sa maison ?

Se maudissant de se trouver aussi vulnérable et sensible, elle rentra les épaules. Elle n'était pas là de son plein gré. Elle se trouvait ici pour sauver sa mère. L'amour n'avait pas sa… Réalisant vers où ses réflexions la menait elle sursauta violemment, créant un remous de vagues dans la baignoire et faisant aussi réagir l'objet de ses pensées.

« Peut-on savoir ce qu'il vous arrive, Granger ? » s'exclama gentiment — _gentiment ?_— Severus Snape.

Son esprit lui jouait des tours.

« Je pensais… à tout à l'heure », mentit-elle à demi.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'elle se sentait totalement démunie et perdue face à ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ! Il lui rirait certainement au nez, et rien que d'y penser, elle avait envie de se cacher ou de se noyer dans cette eau si chaude et bienfaisante. Elle était en train de perdre complètement la tête ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre raison. Croire qu'elle pourrait éprouver un début de sentiment am… Pour Snape ? Allons donc, elle était probablement dans cet état à cause du choc de son « presque viol », voilà tout.

Snape n'avait pas raté une miette des mimiques intéressantes que la jeune femme affichait tour à tour. C'est alors qu'elle se mit à le regarder avec un air si désespéré qu'il eu l'envie soudaine de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Cet état de fait l'agaça prodigieusement. Ses réactions, comme à chaque fois, suscitaient en lui diverses émotions. Au lieu de laisser le pas à la colère, il glissa sans prévenir un doigt dans l'intimité de sa compagne qui poussa un cri de surprise. Il lui étouffa la bouche de ses lèvres et glissa sa langue dans sa chaleur sucrée, tandis qu'il faisait aller et venir ses doigts un peu plus bas. Voilà un bon moyen de ne pas trop penser à diverses choses désagréables.

Leur jeu continua une bonne petite heure avant qu'ils ne se décident à sortir de l'eau et à se rhabiller. Il était temps pour eux de reprendre leur rôle respectif : elle, l'élève Hermione Granger de chez les Gryffondor et lui Severus Snape, l'horripilant professeur de potions et directeur de la maison des Serpentard.

Toutefois, avant de quitter le secret de leur chambre, Hermione ne put retenir un geste d'une telle impulsion sentimentale qu'ils en furent déstabilisés tous les deux : elle se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser doucement sur la joue.

Snape quant à lui, au delà de la surprise, ne put éviter un geste de répulsion à l'égard de l'évidente désinvolture de sa jeune amante. Ce qui ajouta à la gêne et au malaise évident qu'elle éprouva à cet instant là :

« Pa… Pardon », marmonna t-elle aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

Sans un mot ni un seul regard pour elle, il la quitta sur le seuil de la pièce.

Merlin ! Que lui avait-il pris ? Qu'allait-il penser d'elle ! Il ne lui avait rien dit mais...Quelle gaffe ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait se montrer stupide parfois.

C'est donc la mine contrariée qu'Hermione Granger quitta à son tour ce lieu rempli de tant de secrets inavouables.

ooOOoo

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher lorsqu'elle arriva aux portes du château de Poudlard. Avec soulagement, elle fut ravie de ne croiser personne de sa connaissance lorsque ses pas la menèrent près de la grande salle qui, à première vue, était totalement vide.

Hermione soupira en se rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas fini certains devoirs qu'elle devait rendre dans la semaine. Ne voulant pas se mettre en retard et avisant qu'il était encore un peu tôt pour aller se coucher, elle décida d'aller d'abord dans sa chambre récupérer ses affaires. Elle irait ensuite travailler soit à la bibliothèque soit dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Tout occupée qu'elle était à l'élaboration du planning de sa soirée, elle n'entendit pas les pas de quelqu'un qui se rapprochaient d'elle. Un bras fort et puissant lui entoura la taille avant qu'une longue main blafarde ne recouvre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. C'est sans douceur que son « agresseur » l'emmena dans un recoin sombre du couloir.

Une fois qu'ils ne furent plus en vue de quiconque, il la libéra. Hermione étonnée et fâchée se retourna vers l'impudent qui avait voulu lui jouer un sale tour et fut surprise par sa découverte.

« Malfoy ? » cria t-elle effarée de revoir déjà celui qui avait été l'objet de ses pires cauchemars en début de matinée.

Le jeune homme, quant à lui fut ravi de voir l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

« Comme on se revoit, Granger ! Alors dis-moi, ta journée fut-elle agréable ? » Un sourire ironique était fiché sur son visage au teint encore plus pale que d'habitude.

Hermione voulut répliquer d'une remarque plutôt acerbe mais les événements de la journée étant encore frais dans sa tête, elle se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne le cherche pas trop. Comme ils se trouvaient à Poudlard et elle ne voyait pas comment il pourrait réellement lui faire du mal ici.

Malfoy quant à lui, cherchait un moyen de la terroriser le plus possible. Il savait bien que son parrain protégerait sa découverte du matin… Sans doute avait-il déjà trouvé un moyen de la faire chanter— Il l'espérait réellement. Il n'aimait pas Granger. En plus d'être une abominable sang-de-bourbe, elle était une exécrable Miss je-sais-tout. Elle représentait tout ce qu'il détestait. Bien décidé à se venger de n'avoir pu accomplir ce qu'il avait envisagé avec elle dans la maison close, il reprit, plus hautain que jamais :

« Dis-moi, Granger, tes affaires ne sont pas encore prêtes ? » questionna t-il tout en regardant autour de lui comme pour aviser des bagages qui ne se trouvaient pas là.

C'est alors qu'il capta dans son regard un sentiment d'incertitude… Ah ah ! Elle doutait. Tant mieux, cela allait l'aider à s'amuser encore plus avec elle.

« Tu ne pars pas encore, c'est cela ? » reprit-il faisant semblant d'être assez surpris.

Hermione était comme tétanisée. Elle ne savait pas comment prendre ses paroles. C'est alors qu'il se mit à lui sourire de façon peu avenante.

« - Entre nous, Granger, comment t'es-tu débrouillée pour ne pas être encore renvoyée ?

— Va au diable ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui jeter avec toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait à son égard.

— Je vois Granger, tu n'es pas si stupide que ça, en fin de compte », continua t-il comme si ce qu'elle venait de lui jeter à la figure ne l'atteignait pas.

La jeune femme déglutit avant de faire quelques pas en arrière. Draco n'était plus seulement l'odieux garnement un brin ridicule qui aimait embêter son prochain… Non, une lueur malsaine avait contaminé son regard aux iris glacés.

Totalement conscient de la peur qu'il engendrait en elle et s'en délectant même, il enchaîna, imperturbable :

« Tu sais quoi ? J'ai un immense honneur à te faire Granger… Je vais te proposer un marché auquel tu ne pourras absolument pas dire non. » Il émit un rire tout à fait sardonique à l'évocation de ce qui allait suivre.

Hermione, stupéfaite, le regarda comme s'il avait complètement perdu la tête.

« Tu es totalement cinglé, Malfoy ! » cracha t-elle avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable à son égard. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Elle était une Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ?

« Bien sûr… , murmura t-il comme pour lui-même avant de lui enserrer le cou d'une main. Tu sais, Granger argua t-il, je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de dire quoique ce soit… vois-tu, c'est toi qui est dans la merde la plus totale. Tu n'as pas le choix c'est un fait auquel il va falloir que tu t'habitues. »

Il la sonda un instant du regard, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Le même que celui de Snape.

« Tu vas être ma pute, reprit-il méchamment, et je ne dirais rien si tu fais ce que je te dis. Compris ? » Il la fixa un instant avant de poursuivre :

« Ce n'est même pas la peine de prévenir Snape, il ne pourra rien pour toi, et si jamais tu le fais quand même… »

Il accentua alors la pression autour de son cou.

Hermione Granger se demanda sincèrement comment elle allait pouvoir sortir de ce marasme d'ennuis dans lequel elle s'était enlisée. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait rien dire au professeur Snape. Malfoy l'effrayait au plus haut point, mais de là à accepter de devenir sa… Elle ne voulait pas ! Elle ne pouvait pas ! C'était impossible.

Draco, quant à lui se délectait de l'incertitude et de la peur qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de la jeune femme. Bien décidé à la persécuter jusqu'au bout, il reprit, plus froid que jamais :

« Pourquoi jouer les fières effarouchées ? D'autres que toi auraient été ravies de la proposition que je viens de te faire. Au lieu d'avoir peur, tu devrais mouiller de bonheur. Je suis certain que je te donnerai dix mille fois plus de plaisir que Severus Snape. » Tout en disant cela il avait approché son visage du sien dans le but évident de l'embrasser. Répugnée, Hermione ne put que reculer d'avantage pour éviter l'étreinte.

Voyant le manque de coopération évident de sa captive, il sortit la baguette magique de sa poche :

« _Stupefix ! _» intima t-il.

Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Il en profita alors pour mettre sa langue dans sa bouche tout en la dévisageant de ses yeux couleurs d'acier. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ceux d'Hermione qui ne pouvait que subir encore une fois les assauts du jeune homme.

« Je sais que tu as aimé ça, catin. » jeta froidement Draco avant de mettre fin au sort et de battre en retraite. Quelqu'un venait dans leur direction. Elle était sauvée pour cette fois mais dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il en irait tout autrement.

Hermione, comprenant qu'un certain répit venait de lui être accordé, remercia intérieurement la personne qui venait vers eux.

Il s'agissait de Ronald Weasley, un de ses meilleurs amis. Elle soupira de soulagement évident.

« Hermione, commença t-il visiblement mal à l'aise, le professeur McGonagall veut te parler, c'est urgent », termina t-il les yeux fixés sur ses propres souliers.

« - Merci de tout cœur Ron! dit-elle en tentant de prendre le garçon dans ses bras.

— Ne me touche pas ! » ne put s'empêcher de hurler le rouquin visiblement dégoûté par ce geste.

Le sang de Hermione se glaça. Croyait-il que... Non, ce n'était pas possible.

« - Ron, écoute... commença t-elle.

— Ce que tu fais avec Malfoy ne me regarde pas ! » hurla ce dernier avant de s'éloigner d'elle sans avoir au préalable jeter un regard écœuré dans sa direction.

Merlin, croyait-il vraiment qu'elle et la fouine répugnante pourraient… Elle et Malfoy ? Ce n'était pas croyable ? Comment pouvait-il pensé qu'elle et Malfoy ? ...

Les rires moqueurs de Malfoy, la ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle le vit qui se dirigeait vers un groupe d'élèves… des Serpentard.

… « Et vous savez quoi ? commença t-il joyeusement, Granger vient de se faire jeter par le seul mec qui aurait sans doute bien voulu d'elle ! »

Crabbe et Goyle, les deux comparses de Draco, éclatèrent d'un rire idiot :

« - Quoi ? Même la belette ne veut pas d'elle ?

— _Mouhahahahaha – _

— C'est vrai Draco ? Il faut dire, elle est tellement moche… Qui voudrait d'elle ? » susurra une voix féminine ô combien désagréable.

_Hihihihi !_

Hermione se raidit un instant avant de courir loin d'eux. Pas Pansy Parkinson, pensa t-elle avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers le bureau de la directrice de Poudlard. Arrivée près de la gargouille, elle donna le mot de passe pour ensuite gravir les escaliers qui avaient pris la place de la statue dorée.

Elle frappa doucement contre la lourde porte du bureau avant d'entrer.

Minerva McGonagall se tenait debout, proche du bureau. À sa droite, le tableau d'Albus Dumbledore, le précédent directeur du collège, leva un court instant les yeux vers elle avant de reprendre la contemplation de la tasse de thé qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

La directrice, quant à elle, dévisagea un court instant la jeune fille et Hermione sentit ses entrailles se tordre sous l'appréhension.

« - Vous vouliez me voir ? demanda t-elle, se refusant à laisser transparaître son angoisse grandissante.

— C'est à dire, commença Minerva, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles de très mauvaises nouvelles, Miss Granger… »

Un coup à la porte l'interrompit. Sans attendre de réponse, cette dernière s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le maître des Potions. Ce dernier regarda tour à tour son élève et la directrice.

Celle ci affichait un regard contrit, presque triste ce qui paralysa un bref instant Hermione. Avait-elle découvert son terrible secret ? Draco avait-il menti ?

Merlin faîte que ce ne soit pas ça ! Sinon… elle et le professeur Snape seraient dans la situation la plus désagréable qui soit !

**À Suivre…**


	6. Convocation et Complot

**Battle For the Sun**

Anciennement**  
**

_(L'Amante du professeur Rogue)_

_

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur : **voici la suite. J'avoue toutefois que ce chapitre est un de ceux que j'ai le moins aimé à écrire mais il était nécessaire pour la suite des évènements. J'espère toutefois qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions.

Darkklinne.

Ps: merci à ma Lilou black d'amour d'avoir assuré les corrections !

**

* * *

**

**6**

**Convocation et Complot**

La directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall, regardait Hermione avec une telle intensité que la jeune fille se sentie paralysée par la peur qui montait en elle. Le professeur Snape, qui venait d'entrer à son tour dans le vaste bureau, était resté près de la porte les bras croisés derrière son dos dans une posture sévère. L'atmosphère s'alourdissait aux fils des secondes qui semblaient s'étirer à mesure qu'elles passaient.

Incapable de rester stoïque devant ce qu'elle croyait être la fin de sa scolarité en ces lieux, Hermione se mit à regarder tour à tour les deux professeurs, attendant avec une impatience mêlée de nervosité que l'un d'eux prenne enfin la parole. Ce silence lourd et pesant devenait franchement insupportable.

Pourquoi ne parlaient-ils pas ? Le maître des potions scrutait d'un air ennuyé la directrice qui venait de replonger le nez dans les papiers qu'elle tenait à la main.

« M'avez-vous convoqué dans votre bureau dans le but de prendre le thé, Minerva ?, commença Severus, visiblement agacé.

La vieille dame leva alors ses yeux vers lui, à la fois surprise et agacée par le ton condescendant que l'homme venait d'employer avec elle.

— Non, en effet, Severus. », soupira t-elle, se décidant enfin à prendre la parole en posant les feuillets sur son vaste bureau. Elle se leva et fit quelque pas vers une Hermione à la fois mortifiée et terrorisée par les perspectives qui l'attendaient.

« Miss Granger, je suis porteuse d'une bien triste nouvelle vous concernant… »

Enfin son ancienne directrice de maison daignait lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Le cœur battant la chamade, Hermione attendit la suite… qui ne vint pas. Minerva n'avait jamais été très douée pour annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles, cherchant toujours ses mots ou prenant un malin plaisir à faire durer le suspens.

Dans un sens on pouvait soit la taxer d'être profondément sadique soit effectivement la vieille dame avait assez de bonté en elle pour réellement détester être porteuse de mauvaise nouvelles. Hermione le savait, la seconde option était la plus vraisemblable la concernant.

Snape, visiblement ennuyé par la tournure que prenait cette convocation, se demanda un instant pourquoi on lui avait également demandé de venir. Un doute s'insinua dans son esprit : y avait-il une éventualité, une simple, une minuscule petite malchance pour que son imbécile de filleul ait tout de même eut le toupet d'aller tout raconter à la directrice ? Sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-on fait venir en même temps que Miss Granger qui n'était même pas de sa maison ? Cela n'avait pas de sens.

S'attendant au pire, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard noir à la jeune fille lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent par inadvertance.

Le Professeur McGonagall, inconsciente des démons intérieurs qui animaient Severus et Hermione, toussota un instant avant de continuer :

« Ce matin un hibou postal est venu nous apporter un courrier de votre père, Miss Granger. Il s'avère, ceci dit, que cette missive aurait du nous parvenir bien plus tôt. Votre père ne savait sans doute pas comment s'achemine le courrier jusqu'ici. »

Le cœur d'Hermione se figea à cette nouvelle. Toute occupée qu'elle était par la peur de se faire renvoyer de Poudlard, elle avait totalement mis de côté la maladie de sa mère. Cette lettre annonçait-elle le décès soudain de celle qu'elle voulait sauver plus que tout ? Aurait-elle trahi ses propres principes pour rien ? À la seule éventualité d'une telle monstruosité, elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Ce n'était pas possible, tenta t-elle de sa convaincre. C'était bien trop tôt…

Severus, à l'évocation des parents de Miss Granger, tourna un moment son attention vers la jeune femme. Il savait avec quels démons elle était en train de se battre. Il aurait aimé témoigner à son égard la plus grande indifférence — après tout ce drame pathétique ne le concernait pas — mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Il s'en voulut d'être aussi sensible au malheur de son élève.

Secrètement, il espéra que Minerva n'allait pas leur annoncer la mort subite de Madame Granger. Voyant qu'elle ne se décidait pas à continuer ce qu'elle avait si bien commencé et se doutant de l'attente insupportable que cela devait être pour son étudiante, il prit lui-même la parole :

« Je ne vous savais pas si encline à la torture mentale, Minerva, jeta froidement Severus. Je pense qu'il serait cruel de faire languir encore plus longtemps Miss Granger, alors venez en aux faits, s'il vous plaît ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire et vous le savez fort bien »

Minerva, qui commençait à perdre patience devant le peu de diplomatie dont faisait preuve le professeur Snape, leva un instant les yeux vers le plafond et respira profondément avant de poursuivre :

« Dans cette lettre votre père révèle que votre mère est gravement malade, Miss Granger… »

Hermione eut un petit rire dû à la nervosité de l'attente. Malade ? Mais elle le savait déjà ! Mais alors ? Elle n'était donc pas morte ? L'espoir ressurgit d'un coup dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Tout n'était pas perdu, Merlin soit loué ! Elle avait eu si peur, sur l'instant... En fin de compte, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise nouvelle… en un sens.

Snape, quant à lui, se détourna du bureau pour se retrouver face à la porte. Dire que ce monologue l'ennuyait était un euphémisme. Il n'avait qu'une envie : partir. Hélas c'était trop demandé.

McGonagall cependant continua :

« Votre père, dans sa lettre, nous informait que suite à un malaise assez grave, des précautions avaient dû être prises pour faire hospitaliser votre mère. L'information remontant à plus d'un mois, j'espère sincèrement que rien de plus fâcheux ne lui soit arrivé depuis, mais vous savez… »

La jeune fille ne l'écoutait plus. Son cerveau réfléchissait à toute allure :

Un mois ? Bien sur que tout avait pu avoir lieu ! Un mois ? Une vive douleur traversa le cœur d'Hermione. Il peut se passer tellement de choses entretemps... Sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle se sentit devenir nauséeuse au point de ne plus pouvoir tenir debout… La tête lui tournait, elle allait vomir, elle allait…

Severus se retourna brusquement lorsqu'il entendit Granger gémir. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua le teint étrangement pâle de son élève. Minerva, quant à elle, n'avait rien remarqué. La vielle dame était repartie vers son bureau, cherchant divers papiers, tout en continuant à expliquer les faits à Miss Granger. De blanc, le visage d'Hermione devint livide et Snape eut juste le temps et le reflexe de se précipiter sur elle pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol. Elle venait de s'évanouir. Maudites femmes et leur faiblesse...

Minerva eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui venait de se passer.

« Ne restez pas plantée là, intima Severus qui venait de porter Hermione jusqu'au fauteuil le plus proche, apportez-moi un verre d'eau, s'il vous plait ! »

« Que… commença Minerva, surprise par la demande de Snape

— Ce n'est pas pour ce que vous croyez, Madame la directrice, ironisa le maître des potions, bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui m'en manque. »

Minerva, rassurée de savoir que son collègue n'allait pas jeter ledit verre d'eau à la figure de Miss Granger, s'empressa de prendre la carafe qui se trouvait sur son bureau pour remplir un gobelet. Elle le tendit ensuite au professeur Snape.

Hermione, qui reprenait peu à peu conscience, mit un certain temps à comprendre où elle se trouvait et ce qu'elle faisait là. Lorsque les événements passés lui revinrent en tête, elle se redressa comme un diable à ressort sortant de sa boite.

« Il faut que j'aille voir mes parents !

— Buvez d'abord ! », jeta froidement et brutalement Snape à la jeune fille.

Hermione légèrement hébétée regarda tantôt le verre, tantôt le visage de Snape. Irrité par son manque de coopération il poussa le gobelet plein au bord de ses lèvres. Hermione, comprenant alors ce qu'il lui demandait, accepta de boire comme il le lui avait ordonné. L'eau fraîche lui fit du bien.

« Miss Granger, dit Minerva, nous sommes bien conscients qu'une visite à vos parents est inévitable, bien que le moment soit mal venu. J'ai déjà pris les choses en charge pour que vous puissiez partir dans les minutes qui viennent. Comprenez-moi bien, il faut impérativement que vous soyez revenue d'ici demain matin.

— Mais..., voulut protester Hermione.

— Une soirée suffira pour vous rassurer de l'état de votre mère, la coupa McGonagall, N'oubliez pas que vous avez vos examens de fin d'année à passer. Vous ne pouvez donc être absente plus longtemps. »

« Je comprends, répondit Hermione, mais… »

Snape, que cette conversation commençait sérieusement à agacer, décida d'intervenir à son tour pour la énième fois :

« Allons donc ! Si Granger veut rester au chevet de sa mère, qu'elle y reste. Après tout, au vu des circonstances, ses ASPIC n'ont-ils à ses yeux guère plus d'importance que le dernier match de Quidditch de la saison. »

« Severus ! » jeta froidement Minerva avec un regard d'avertissement.

Ce dernier émit un reniflement de mépris devant tout se battage de bons sentiments. De toute façon, un jour ou deux d'absence ne l'empêcherait pas de rattraper son retard et d'avoir ses examens. Minerva oublierait-elle qu'il s'agissait de « Miss je sais tout » ?

_Pfff_

Vraisemblablement.

Hermione, quant à elle, ne savait pas si elle avait envie de se lever pour le gifler ou bien… ou bien… Snape était le roi des abrutis sans cœur. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Pas ici et sans doute jamais, à vrai dire. Pour ce qui était de son absence, oui, ses professeurs avaient raison. À quoi cela servira t-il qu'elle s'absente plus que nécessaire ? Parce qu'elle avait peur de ne pas être là si sa mère venait à mourir. Peur de se retrouver seule… Peur de ne pas avoir su profiter autant qu'elle le pouvait des derniers moments avec celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde… En fait, elle avait pleins de bons arguments penchant dans son sens mais… dans ce cas elle risquait de manquer des cours, de rater ses examens peut-être ! Elle pourrait toujours rattraper son retard… Elle en serait capable mais sans doute n'aurait-elle pas le cœur à ça. Hermione compris alors pourquoi le professeur McGonagall ne voulait pas qu'elle s'absente davantage.

« Très bien, commença t-elle, Je suis prête ! » dit-elle se levant d'un bond du fauteuil où elle était assise. Hermione semblait plus déterminée que jamais.

Severus Snape profita de l'accalmie dans cette avalanche de guimauve à peine digérable pour reprendre la parole, plus venimeux que jamais :

« Je suis ravi, vraiment, que Miss Granger soit devenue raisonnable mais… Minerva, je ne vois pas bien pourquoi vous m'avez aussi convoqué. C'est pourquoi je pense vous laisser… En ce qui me concerne, j'ai du travail qui m'attend et cette histoire ne me concerne nullement. »

Cette fois-ci, Minerva le regarda d'un œil amusé et tourna sa tête légèrement vers le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore qui n'avait toujours pas lâché sa tasse de thé. Severus, à qui ce manège n'avait pas échappé, haussa un sourcil en se demandant ce que ces deux vieux fous manigançaient encore contre lui.

La directrice de Poudlard ne tarda pas à confirmer ses idées, hélas, les plus farfelues :

« Non, non, mon cher Severus, bien au contraire, votre présence ici est tout à fait indispensable car voyez-vous, c'est vous qui allez accompagner Miss Hermione Granger...

— Plaît-il ? coupa le maître des potions au bord de la crise d'apoplexie. Ce n'est pas mon travail ! Je ne suis pas un garde d'enfant ! Ne serait-il pas plus logique que ce soit vous qui l'escortiez chez les Moldus ? »

Le maître des potions fulminait littéralement. Cette femme se payait sa tête. Il se demanda un instant si l'idée ne venait tout simplement pas de ce vieux fou d'Albus. Même enfermé dans un tableau il était capable du pire. Accompagner Granger chez les Moldus ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire que d'accompagner cette idiote voir ses parents dans un hôpital. Bientôt on allait lui demander de changer les couches du marmot de Lupin ! Très peu pour lui.

Ladite gamine faillit s'étrangler de stupeur et de rage face au coup de colère de son si cher professeur de potions et néanmoins amant : ainsi donc elle n'était qu'une enfant pour lui ? C'était bon à savoir. Cela ne le dérangeait pourtant pas, quelques heures plus tôt. Quoiqu'à ce moment-là, il était obnubilé par son plaisir personnel alors que maintenant, ce n'était vraiment pas le sujet... Ce qu'il pouvait être détestable lorsqu'il le voulait... Pourtant, elle décida de garder ses réflexions pour elle. Personne n'était au courant — enfin presque — et personne ne devait l'être. Déjà qu'elle avait Mafoy sur les bras… _Brr_… L'évocation du Serpentard lui donna un frisson d'angoisse.

« Sincèrement, Severus, si je n'avais pas une école à administrer, cela aurait été avec grand plaisir. Hélas, je ne peux pas partir et aucun autre professeur n'est disponible. De plus, vous connaissez assez le monde des Moldus pour ne pas vous faire remarquer. Mon choix s'est donc tout naturellement arrêté sur vous et je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus. Est-ce clair ? termina Minerva d'un ton sec.

— Très clair, Madame la directrice. », marmonna t-il entre ses dents jaunies.

'_C'était toujours à lui qu'on déléguait les corvées les plus ennuyeuses de toute façon'_, pensa t-il amèrement.

Avisant Hermione, il déclara :

« Miss Granger, si vous êtes prête, nous partons maintenant. »

À quoi bon perdre plus de temps ? Plus vite ils seraient partis, plus vite ils seraient revenus… demain. Merlin, quel enfer.

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Plus tôt elle saurait ce qu'il en est, plus vite elle se sentirait mieux… ou plus mal. Jetant un coup d'œil à son professeur, elle remarqua qu'il ruminait dans sa barbe.

Trop occupés par leurs pensées respectives, aucun des deux ne vit l'éclat de pure malice qui se peignit sur le visage de feu Albus Dumbledore, son éternelle tasse de thé au citron à la main, dans son tableau accroché derrière son ancien bureau que Minerva occupait dorénavant. Lorsqu'ils eurent quitté la pièce, la directrice secoua la tête, songeuse.

Quelque chose se tramait, c'était certain.

**À suivre…**


End file.
